The Black Angel Guild
by Lucy Queen of the Stars
Summary: Typical Lucy Leaves and starts a guild fanfic of is It Lucy I kicked out of Team Natsu on her birthday so she leaves, Lucy becomes a heartbroken angel and starts The Black Angel guild and is known as...The Black Angel Guild, Where Fallen Angels Soar Remake/Redo of the newly title changed story The Locked Heart Trio :) THERE IS A CONTEST ON MY PROFILE FOR A NEW STORY PHOTO! SEE NOW!
1. New Me Part 1

**Sure there are a lot of 'Lucy leaves' and 'Lucy starts a guild' Stories but hey those are my favorite types of stories because each one is original I also have a Story called Split Apart **

** Team Natsu Decides to leave fairy tail to train But they split apart into different directions to follow their dreams and duh train with dragons. 7 years later the each get a message/mission to go back to magnolia to a warehouse that they once visited on a mission to are transported to who knows where and meet Celeste Lucy's older twin sister she was raised by the spirit king She uses Learners Magic which allows her to learn any type of magic just by seeing it she is also engaged to Loki and she has influenced Team Natsu their whole lives she also reveals the True Lucy and Layla Heartfilia. She claims that everything up till that point is for Team Natsu's destiny. How far will she go for her sister and Team Natsu's FATE?**

**This is a better summary than the one the story is posted with. P.S. I love My Character Celeste I may end up using her in more than one story. and I am Accepting oc's who do you want Lucy Paired up with?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up yawning. I was reluctant to get up and face the music-I would either be spending my birthday alone or crying or even more likely both. I haven't been noticed since Lissana came back. Getting up I went to my Closet picked out my usual attire laid it on my bed, grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom I ran the bath with hot water got in and relaxed my muscles. When I was done I dried off and wrapped my towel around my body and wrapped my hair in another towel, and went to my bedroom took one look at my clothes and decided it wasn't birthday girl material and picked out a pink and yellow floral sun dress slipped on some daisy slippers went to the bathroom again summoned Cancer had him give my hair a trim and tied part my hair into a soft pastel pink ribbon creating my side pony tail. I grabbed my keys and whip and headed for the guild.

Once inside I went to My usual seat and tried ordering a milkshake but I guess Mira never heard me. Sighing I noticed Team Natsu and Lissana walk over to me I hope they remembered my birthday.

"Hey Lucy we were wondering." Natsu said cautiously. Nope definitely not.

"What?" I think I know what they want but I needed to hear them say it

"We were wondering if you would consider quitting Team Natsu so Lissana could join" Erza was the one who spoke next

"So basically you're asking if Lissana can replace me I said calmly.

"Yep" Lissana replied smiling.

"WELL HERE I AM SITTING HERE THINKING YOU ALREADY REPLACED ME WITH LISSANA AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU HAVEN'T YET BUT YOU WANT TO. AND ON MY BIRTHDAY!" I exploded making everyone in the guild stare at me the guilt quickly rose over their faces. "WELL, LET ME MAKE THIS SIMPLE EVERYONE OF YOU IN THIS GUILD WHO CALLS THEMSELVES MY FRIEND WATCH THIS" I said walking over to Master Makarov's office and demand that he remove my guild mark then leave the office march down the stairs over to the doors open one and flash them my right hand that no longer has my guild mark on it making everyone gasp.

"NOW YOU HAPPY?" I shout as I leave the guild hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So dramatic Please reviewfavorite/follow remember this is my second story I hope you like It and please offer up oc'c (Sacrifice Style)**

**please tell**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power: **

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**


	2. New Me Part 2

**This is my second story I still need oc's but thanks to those who (sacrificed) gave me some characters I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I did that would be so awesome**

** Anyways to the Story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Tears are running down my face as _I_ run home. When I get to the door the landlady is about to walk up tome I quickly unlock the door, race inside and lock the door and all my windows-I don't any unexpected visitors right now. Throwing down my keys on the couch I run to my room lock the door crawl under the blankets and start crying.

_**Timeskip 3 days**_

Stepping out of the bathtub from a nice long cry, I grabbing my towel, I dry off then the other for my hair looking at my wardrobe I decide to go for a new look and change into my normal clothing, tying my hair in a black ribbon I grab the rest of my clothes and shove it into 3 black garbage bags. I summon Virgo and ask her to carry them and we go to a thrift shop to sell them to the clerk Catherine for 200,000J-yes that's how much clothes I had.

"Hey Virgo how much magical energy do you have left?" I ask her.

"I am at 83% princess" she replies.

"Good. Can you tell the girls to come down here?" I ask.

"Yes Princess" Virgo says bowing. Then disappears when she reappears she has with her every female spirit I have a contract with Aquarius, Aries and Lyra.

"What the Hell do you what Lucy?" Aquarius asked looking pissed.

"Well for starters" I said showing them my right hand, "second cut the act you no longer have to pretend to hate me Aqua, Third WE are all going...shopping!" Everyone got all giddy and squealed I swear I think Lyra burst my eardrum. The whole day we went shopping I ended buying a lot of dark clothes which no one was surprised by. When the day was over I decided something.

"Hey Girls," I said calling their attention away from the clothes we just bought, well I just bought they are all broke "I think I'm gonna start my own guild."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter I will try to make it longer and please offer up an OC<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

**Please review/favorite/follow**


	3. New Me Part 3

**Thank you to all of you who have "Sacrificed" *mysterious lightning(Thank you Laxus)*you OC's for my story. At least some of this chapter was partly Cute-Kawaii-girl so thank you for you help and ideas. I still need some more OC's here is the criteria again:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**TOO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. Lucy's apartment<strong>

"Are you sure" Lyra asked me.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Well she wouldn't say it if she wasn't" Aquarius said defending me.

"Um...what do...you know...about starting...a guild"Aries asked shyly.

"well nothing I guess" I said unsure of myself.

"Ask someone" Vigo said plainly.

"Well duh Virgo" I said laughing and everyone joined in till Lyra got a strangely serious face (it looked like she had a trout's face).

"Oooh Oooh Oooh" she said all seriousness a side and shushing our giggles. "You can ask Crux!" she exclaimed "he knows about this kind of stuff right."

"I thought he just knew about spirits and celestial mages" I said thoroughly confused.

"He actually knows almost everything" Aquarius told me.

"Realy?" I asked shocked mouth open like this *0*

"It's true the only thing he doesn't know is that pie is." said Virgo.

"Isn't pi a math term?" I asked.

"It is but not that pie I'm talking about the dessert" Virgo said again. This time my face looked like this -_-

"Open Gate of the The Southern Cross, Crux" I said summoning Crux.

"Hmn" was all grandpa Crux said.

"Grandpa Crux do you know how to start a guild?" I asked him.

"Hmn" He said before checking and snoring. After about two minutes he spoke again. "You need to get a couple of people who want to join, pick out a pattern and a location for the guild hall, and apply with the magic council."

"Great I will start tomorrow. Bye Grandpa Crux" I said closing his gate. "Girl I've got to get to sleep I have a long day tomorrow so unless you have enough magical energy to stay through the night and tomorrow morning its time to say night" I told them. Everyone but Aquarius closed their gate.

"I will take the bed" she said walking to my room (a/n Aquarius will not dry out with out water her tail will just turn to legs.)

Before going to the couch to sleep I double checked the doors and windows to make sure no one could get inside, then I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Reviewfavorite/follow and offer up Oc's (sacrifice style)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

**bye-bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is my second story and I figured out a way to add every oc offered up (Sacrifice Style) More and more characters will be added over time and Lucy will probably give everyone a nickname. and if you still want to offer up an Oc (Sacrifice Style):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

**I will try to update everyday but if I can't it may be another day or to this may explain why the chapters are so short it would take me longer to write if it was longer (duh) for those of you reading Split Apart I have the next to chapters typed out I'm just waiting for Christmas and my birthday to post the it is also adding suspense :**3 **and to the vegetarians I apoligize for this chapter**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

I woke up to the smell of warm pancakes and fresh strawberries. "Mmm" I said unconsciously. Then suddenly sat up to look around, then I remembered what I decided to do. Virgo came out of the kitchen 'when did she get here?' I thought.

"Breakfast will be done in 15 minutes, Princess" Virgo stated as she went back into the kitchen.

'Great just enough time to shower' I thought.

I ran to my room and picked out my New black tank top, New black leather jacket with pure white angel wings printed on the back and my New black skinny jeans grabbed my towel and dashed to the bathroom, locked the door, undressed and started the water and got in.

After I was done I got dressed and headed for the dinning table which had food on it.-Bacon, sausage waffles pancakes, strawberries, whip cream eggs IT WAS A BREAKFAST FEAST. As soon as I sat down the girls just started to put a lot of things on their plates. When the food was (unevenly) distributed we started to chow down.

Swallowing I ask "hey guys can I store my furniture in the celestial world till I find a place for the guild"

"Normally I would say no but I stopped pretending to hate you and considering the circumstances sure" Aquarius said prolonging her answer.

"YAY!" I squealed. When we were finished eating I summoned Loki, Cancer and Taurus. While Loki and Taurus helped the girls store the furniture I had Cancer dye my hair black. Which stunk and the boys kept complaining about the smell. I ended up writing letters to Team Natsu, Fairy Tail, and Levy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. NOON<strong>

After everything was in the spirit world and my hair was done I went to the landlady and told her I would no longer live there the boys, Lyra and Aries went back to the spirit world. We walked all over magnolia till sunset. I saw a girl and a wolf on her left sitting a tree in the park crying.

"Virgo, Aquarius can you go get some Ice cream from that stand get me a Strawberry and a Rocky Road two cones" I said pointing to the furthest Ice cream cart from the girl and handed them 50J more than needed but oh well.

I walked up to the girl I could now see she had red and violet eyes, black hair tied into a messy ponytail, and her bangs covers her left eye(which is the red-eye) she was wearing a loose black T-shirt, a white muffler, black baggy pants, and black combat shoes, and a black beret.

"I can see pain in your eyes" I told her sitting down on her right "I not only see it I know that pain, it's the pain of betrayal, betrayal from those you thought were your friends" I carefully put my arm on her left shoulder. She then hugged me crying

"It hurts...It hurts...why did they even become friends with me when they will just betray me" she said sobbing.

"Let it out, Let it out it helps even if it's a little I should know I cried for three days straight" I told her. When her tears slowed I asked her "can you tell me what happened?"

"Back when I was in Sabertooth I was only 13 when I got betrayed by my 'friends', just the thought of my 'friends' just makes me pissed off. My friends betrayed me and left me almost to die, me and my 'friends' were on a mission, I defeated the monster in a second, but when I went back to the group all I received was blank stares and angry faces yelling at me telling me that I'm so weak and useless, and they all beat me up and left me to die. If Lilian hadn't found me I would be dead for sure." Then I think I heard the wolf sigh. "What about you, you said you knew my pain what happened to you."

"A guild mate return from the supposed dead I was ignored until my birthday" I said a bit angry

"Oh no, they didn't" She said worried about what they did.

"My team came up to me and asked if they could replace me with her" I told her

"You should have punched them in the face"

"Yeah well you should have too,but I did them that shocked them even more than that"

"What" she was sitting on edge to hear

"I told them I thought they already did replace me with her-you see they stopped going on missions with me and went with her"

"Those little bitches"

"Yeah well then I said and know I find out you haven't and on my birthday too. You should have seen the look on their faces EVERYONE looked guilty. Next I told them watch this as I stormed up to the masters office and demanded he remove my guild mark which he did then I stormed back down the stairs went to the door opened it with one hand and with the other I showed them my hand which no longer had my mark on it."

"You are so dramatic"

"You should have heard them all gasp at the same time. Thinking back I was dramatic. Then three days later I sold my clothes and went shopping with my celestial spirits and decided to start a guild. You want in? It will be full of people who were hurt or betrayed like us."

"Um... I don't even know your name" she said warily

"Oh. Its-" I was interrupted by Aquarius who was calling my name.

"Lucy, Lucy where are you?"

"Over here" I yelled. "Anyways my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Whats yours?

"Raven-Raven Nightshade"

Aquarius and Virgo came over to us an handed me two Ice creams I took the strawberry and gave the Rocky Road Ice cream to Raven

"Yum my favorite!"

"So will you join my guild?"

"Only if you call it the Black Angel Guild"

"Deal!" I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think I finally Introduced an oc Reviewfavorite/follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**waah I'm sick.**

**I didn't explain it very well but Raven is 16. **

**Oh and everyone I am planning on messaging the owners of each Oc (If I can) to make sure they like the way they are introduced. Also I need some more male Oc's**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

****I do not own Fairy Tail****

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's P.O.V. Walking Around Aimlessly <strong>

I finally have someone who understands me. I don't think she will hurt me but you never know.

"I wont hurt you" Lucy said reading my mind "I know how you feel and I don't want anyone to feel that way again"

"So where are we going Lu-tan? Is it ok if I call you that?" I asked her.

"In reverse order, Sure if I can call you Rave, and we need to find a place for the guild to be" She told me sitting down on a bench I sat down next to her and Lillian sat at our feet.

"I think I know of a place we can use" I told her "my house is so big it can even house the members on the third, fourth, and fifth floors"

"It sounds perfect where is it?" She asked

"It's in Clover town three towns away" I told her.

"Well, lets get to the train station. Race ya." Lu-tan said heading for the Magnolia railways. Not looking at where she was going she ran into a girl about 14.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

"Well, lets get to the train station. Race ya." I said heading for the train station, Looking back at Rave I accidentally ran into someone we both fell on our butts. She Looked about 14 her eyes were a medium misty grey, her hair was black with a silver streak on the left side she wore a white with black and grey trim, half sleeve shirt, black mid-thigh length skirt with white outlines, and white knee high boots that had a black silk snake curled up on top instead of the normal round openings. She wears a silver chain necklace and a crystal chain necklace, and two thin metal bracelets that have a pitch black crystal joining both together making an 'x' shape with the metal to complete her outfit. I noticed she was crying, she was crying but not making a sound.

"What could make you so sad you can't make a sound?" I asked her while Raven and I guided her to a nearby cafe table Lillian stalked behind us. She cried even more, still silently.

"I'm sorry. Its not you guys. The new name's Demi. I'm sad because I'm all alone ever since my brother was kidnapped. You see my father was killed on a mission when I was very young, and my mother died protecting my brother and me from the Tower of Heaven project. I was later separated from my brother. Two girls saved me one had scarlet hair the other had black hair."

'probably Erza and that girl Kagura' I thought

"I can't find him any where and I'm all alone" she said crying.

"You don't have to be alone anymore" Raven told her "You can join the guild we-well Lucy really-decided to start it's called the Black Angel Guild, we can help you find him and after we do he can also join"

"Sure, but wait, your mages? What are your powers?" she asked us."I'm a Holder Mage I have different Armour's **(a/n Holy Armour set, includes Heaven's Tears Armour, Robe of Fallen Souls, can be found on Deviant ART in Chibi form, search AriaCybertronian She created visuals I think she has magic similar to Erza's requip magic).**"she told us.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage but I also use a whip" I informed them "so what about you Rave?"

"Oh. I have Shadow Dragon and God Slaying Magic" She said plainly while we gaped at her. "We can talk about our pasts on the train."

"Where are we going?" Demi asked.

"To my house which will be our guild hall and dorms" Raven stated as if it were obvious.

"We are going to Clover Town" I added on.

* * *

><p><strong>please ReviewFavorite/Follow**

**I need more male Oc's... criteria **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Break Yay *cough cough* I'm still sick :(**

**Lucy will probably meet a lot of characters in the forest according to how people want their Oc to meet lucy So I have something planned out for that. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V. Magnolia's Train Station<strong>

Lucy bought the tickets for the ride and they all waited for the train to arrive-which took about 15 minutes. There was a bit of commotion with getting on the train-they refused to let Lillian on because she was a wolf then Lucy scolded him for letting noisy flying cats on but not a calm sweet adorable wolf then just gave him a glare that in a contest could easily beat Erza and Mirajane COMBINED **(Looked like this **(*_*)**)**. He was frozen stiff out of fear and walked passed and the rest poked him as they passed but Lillian nudged him with her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. On The Train<strong>

When we were all on, we picked a compartment which just so happened to be across a puking red haired yellow eyed teen boy no more than 18 years old. He wore Black baggy pants, a chain that hooks around his pants, a black t shirt, black and dark blue high tops

"Dragon-slayer?" I asked him

"*Gurgle*Ye*Gurgle*p" he Replied trying to nod

"Here" I said handing him a tablet. "Herbs mixed with my old friend's Sky Dragon Slayer magic TROIA it helps with motion sickness." Wendy gave me the tablets and more for Natsu, for when we went on missions and he got sick. I also handed him a water bottle, which he literally chugged.

"Hey Lu-tan?" Rave whispered to me "I recognize him."

"Where from?" I whispered back.

"Sabertooth" he said throwing away a barfbag. "We were both apart of Sabertooth"

"You said were what happened?" I asked knowing very well I was prying. "And I want your life's story"

"What why?" he asked.

"Because..."I paused for dramatic effect "I feed off sadness" I said giggling very creepily.

"Um" he paused "Really"

"No" I said sweat dropping. "You Idiot it was a joke" I said then whispered "how many Dragon Slayers out there are dumb?"

"Hey I heard that!" he exclaimed.

"Anyways your story?" Rave asked reminding him.

"Oh yes." he said remembering "when I was little I was trained by a water dragon and became a Water Dragon Slayer"

"Well duh!" Demi said snarling "It's either that or have a lacrima inside you"

Ignoring her he said "He was killed soon after I was taught all I could be taught, I eventually found my birth parents but they didn't want my they thought I was useless" his eyes were tearing but nothing was falling.

"It's ok" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

I could here Demi whispering to Raven "Rape starts with a hand on the shoulder"

Raven replied giggling "It's not rape if you like it"

Joining the girls in their fun he said with a smirk "which I do." That made the girls burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "continue" I said taking my hand off his shoulder now a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" he said coldly "I joined Sabertooth and made 'friends' but my best friend was Ellie Scarlet Snow I used to call her Ell"

"Wasn't she the one who died of cancer?" Raven asked. His reply was a simple but sad nod.

"In her death I went on a rampage, broke Minerva's leg's and put her in the hospital for a month and because of that I was kicked out of Sabertooth and I got on this train forgetting about my motion sickness I was doomed to ride this train forever that is until I met you. So what about you Raven what happened to you I mean after you got to Sabertooth I know what happened before"

"Well my team beat me an inch to my death, Lillian here saved my life she healed me" She said happily as she pet to the wolf who was now licking her hand. "we went traveling and then I met Lu-tan here she told me about her idea to start a guild we are gonna call it The Black Angel Guild and then Lu-tan ran into Demi-tan and we learned of her story and asked her to join so now we are headed to Clover Town to my house for our guild"

"What's your name again? Lu...tan?"he asked me

"It's Lucy." I said (-_-).

"Well, what's your story?"

"A guild mate return from the supposed dead, I was ignored until my birthday" I said a bit angry. "My team came up to me and asked if they could replace me with her them I told I thought they already did replace me with her, then I said 'and now I find out you haven't and on my birthday too'. Next I told them 'watch this' as I stormed up to the masters office and demanded he remove my guild mark which he did then I stormed back down the stairs went to the door opened it with one hand and with the other I showed them my hand which no longer had my mark on it. Then three days later I sold my clothes and went shopping with my celestial spirits and decided to start a guild."

"WoW just wow" was all he could say.

"I was all alone ever since my brother was kidnapped." Demi said "You see my father was killed on a mission when I was very young, and my mother died protecting my brother and me from the Tower of Heaven project. I was later separated from my brother. Two girls saved me one had scarlet hair the other had black hair while looking for my brother I found these two girls and they asked me to join their guild"

"So" I said. the three of us girls looked at each other and said at the same exact time

"Do you want to join our guild?"

Smirking he said "Sure. I got nothing better to do"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reviewfavorite/follow**

**More male Oc's please**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello it is I Lucy Queen of the Stars I am feeling better less sick**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Need more male Oc's (It's like my avid class only a few boys)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Power:**

**Sad Past:**

**How they meet Lucy:**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Other Interesting things:**

**Etc.:**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. Fairy Tail Guild Hall<strong>

Nobody has spoken to me. Nobody has even spoken of Lucy leaving out of fear that if they did she would really be gone. Nobody was the same, Cana drank even more not out of pleasure but out of sadness, Nab didn't even look at the board for a job, Mira stress cleaned, Levy threw her books across the room, Erza didn't eat and Gray literally wore nothing not even his necklace. 'That's it' I thought 'I'm going to bring her back and demand she rejoin the guild.' I burst out of the guild running. As soon as I got to Lucy's apartment I went straight to the window peering inside there was nothing at all inside...except for 3 envelopes on the floor I climbed through the window and picked them up they were addressed to Team Natsu, Fairy Tail, and Levy I smelt the sickeningly sweet smell of hair dye I couldn't smell anything else. I took them with me and ran straight back to the guild and told everyone about the empty apartment and the letters. I handed Levy hers and Mira the one addressed to the guild, Mira read it out loud.

Dear Fairy Tail,

Once upon a time this place was my home

full of wonderful sights and memories and people who I loved and loved me back

now it only holds bad memories, pain and betrayal

I will Never rejoin no matter what even if I miss you or you miss me

which according to how you've treated me will never happen

I've gone away to join another guild

a guild of kind hearts who will never hurt each other and will stand up for on another

I know they will be like this because I will make it so

If we somehow meet up again you may not recognize me but I will you for your passion

and I will keep away for out of sight out of mind right wrong

I will always remember ALL the thing you've done for and to me

~Lucy Heartfilia

'Oh my god' I thought as 'I cried What have we done poor Luce.' I opened the letter in my hand it read:

Dear Team Natsu,

you may feel pain right now and you should but know this

I went through more pain since Lissana came back than you will ever know

and for that I thank you I never thought I could be capable of this much hate the hate and pain has made me stronger

but not strong enough when I get strong I will come after you

because this is the Team that cause me pain, pain of abandonment and pain of heartache than pain of heartbreak

I now know I those I loved so dearly where never truly there for me-the man I love so dearly was never truly there for me

now he is the one I hate the most why did you have to bring to the guild? huh why?

So Natsu how does it feel to have the person you brought to the guild hate you more than anything else in this world.

I hope it hurts just know you were the one who did this to me

~Lucy Heartfilia

"Go damn it Natsu you're an Idiot" Gray yelled at me.

"What did I do?" I asked acting confused. I knew too well what I'd done she loved me and trusted me but I broke her heart and her trust

"What did you do? What did you do? I'll tell you what you did" Erza was seeping rage. "My little sister is forever gone and hates me because of you, you will search for her till the day you die you bastard" she yelled while crying.

'Hey didn't they want to kick her off as well so it's not completely my fault but I'll take it for now' I thought. I saw Levy running towards the Masters office.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V.<br>**

I skimmed through Lulu's Letter to me and decided to take it to master before anyone else tried reading it.

"Huff...Master...huff...I think...you should...read this" I said breathing hard. He took the letter from my hands and read it:

Dear Levy,

You may show this Letter to Master but no one else not like you two could read it even if they tried there was a spell cast on it.

Anyways you must not tell anyone this but I will start a guild

a guild of people with a past

a past like mine

it has been written in the stars

as old as time itself

and Levy as far as my book is concerned I will send you each chapter when I finish them

you are my best friend the most normal of Fairy Tail

I love you (not in a Yuri way)

and Master you were like the kinder father I always dreamed of having

When I am master of my guild I will treat everyone in such a way that you'd be proud

We will meet again I'm sure of it.

~Lucy Heartfilia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

'Yes we have another member soon I will have a full guild and when I do it will be better in every possible way than Fairy Tail.

CRASH!

"What just happened?" asked Demi fearful suddenly the train tilted over on its side with another CRASH!

"Everyone Get outside of the train!" I yelled.

"No really I thought we should all stay in here to die!" Ryan shouted back sarcastically.

"Really Ryan, Really this is no time to be giving me Attitude" I yelled back annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We are running as fast as we can and Lillian gets trapped under someones luggage.

"Lillian" Raven screams but I stop her from going back after her.

"Take Raven and get out of the train" I say to Ryan and Demi "I'm going after Lillian." They drag Raven away she is kicking and screaming and I hope they are out of the train. Running back to the wolf I quickly remove the suit cases the last one is too heavy making me for a split second wonder how someone could carry it by themselves. "Open gate of the golden bull Taurus" I shout holding out Taurus's key.

"Luuuuucy you change something about yourself because you look even more smoking hot that the last time you summoned me" He said hitting on me.

" I have no time for this, just help me get it off of her" I said pointing to the large suit case crushing the poor wolf. Taurus easily lifted the suit case.

"Can I have a smooooch?" He asked as I forced close his gate.

"Not now, not ever" I said after the gate was closed. Lillian and I ran to the closest exit and she ran and jumped on Raven, but as I was about to get out of the train a support bean or something fell on top of me breaking my right arm and ankle and hit me hard enough on the head to knock me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. ? Days Later<strong>

My eyes shot open and I made the mistake of sitting up, Pain shot through out my body and a wet towel fell on my lap making it look like I Peed myself suddenly I looked around for something to walk on my right ankle hurting like-I noticed I was in a tent I noticed I had enough magical energy to summon a spirit but only one so I chose Virgo.

"Open gate of the maiden Virgo" I said quietly.

"Yes Princess you summoned me?" She asked politely.

"Virgo can you help me out of this tent?" I asked my head throbbing. She helped me stand then she picked me up and carrying me out of the tent. I felt like a baby.

"Lu-tan" I heard someone say and automatically knew who it was. As my eyes adjusted to the dark night sky I could see they had a fire going Ryan was sitting under a large tree, Demi was carving something by the fire and Raven was walking up to me. Virgo put me down and closed her gate once Raven was keeping me up she walked me towards Demi and carefully sat me down on a log, Lillian came up to me and started healing my broken bones

"What up Rave?" I asked her horsley.

"Well lets see, Hmm what did you miss when you were out for 3 Freaking days?" she said calmly but at the same time angrily.

"Oh. Damn 3 days hun" I said barely fazed. "So what happened?"

"Oh. Just the fact that there was a rock-alanche" Ryan said as if it was more obvious than the fact that Lillian was a wolf.

"Um. Don't you mean a rock-slide?" I asked him.

"Same difference" mumbled Ryan

"After you were knock unconscious we had no idea what to do but Ryyan" Raven purposefully stretched out his name "Lifted the metal beam and dragged you out all by himself" She got a face that looked like this :3

"Well I had to save her" he insisted "she is to be our new guild master remember If she wasn't here there would either be a bloody power struggle" He was probably thinking some pretty gruesome things by the look on his face "or we would go back to what we were doing before we met each other and I don't know about you but I was pretty bored till you came along."

By the time Lilian finished fully healing my broken leg everyone else was fast asleep I thanked her for her help but when she tried to heal my arm I scolded her telling her so save and gather more energy for the next morning. I know she was just trying to help but she needed to rest up. As I drifted asleep I felt like I was in a trance, walking through out the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V. <strong>

Lucy Heartfilia walked through the forest for about Three hours, when suddenly there was a rope around her freshly healed right leg yanking her to the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's P.O.V. Somewhere in the forest west of the land-slide**

" How in the world did I get up here" I shouted waking up the forest animals squirming I could here bells ringing 'They must be on the rope' I thought.

**Hale's P.O.V.**

_RING, RING, RING._ My trap actually worked It worked I can hear it.

"Alice Wake up" I yell to her "My Trap It worked like I said It would I can hear the bells"

"Hold on" she said stretching out her arms "Wake Luna while I get dressed"

"Fine" I said going into our exceed Luna's room, I carefully shook her awake. "Hey, Luna the trap worked lets see who or what we caught ok?"

"Nyaa" She yawned.

"Get dress, we don't know what's out there or how long is will be there" I said leaving to get dressed myself.

Inside my room I picked out some clothes from the wardrobe I made. When I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a black eyed, dark blue haired Ice Dragon Slayer looking back at me, wearing an open black school blazer and polo shirt, the pants have a chain on the left side, and a dragon pin on his blazer. His blood red necktie is loosened and on his head is a rap cap.

I knocked on Alice's door and as I did the door slowly opened revealing Alice wearing a white and red one piece, a big white ribbon acoss the center, her long straight dark brown hair reaching her knees and her violet eyes staring into mine.

'Alice looks so cute in tha-no don't think about that now' I thought to myself as I could feel myself start to blush.

"Close your mouth" Luna said behind me ( her face like this -_- ...) I turned towards the white exceed wearing a frilly purple magic girl costume(or considered dress costumes you wear a couple of times she wears the frigging thing 24/7).

"Are you sure thats not a bald spot?" I asked gesturing to the cresent moon on her for head.

"It...Is...Not a bald spot" she said flying up to hit me on the head with a nearby purple parisol, she opens the parisol and closes her wings allowing her to gently float to the ground.

"So... Are we going with or without breakfast?" Alice asked before a cute little yawn.

"How about a banana?" I asked gesturing toward the bundle on the table.

"Fine it will have to do but we have to get other foods soon I feel like a monkey eating bananas all the time"Alice complained.

"Wait a minute the bells have stopped ringing let's go!" I exclaimed running out the door to one of my many traps. I could hear the two females running out the door I look back and see Alice stop, go back to the door lock it and continue running.

Five minutes later we make it to my trap farthest from the house I look up and see a blonde, big breasted girl hanging the trees, her face purple.

"False alarm guys" I said to Alice and Luna who were walking up to me.

"Aw man. Well is it at least something I can eat?" Alice asked complaining.

"Not unless you're a cannibal. Not that you'd want to anyways looks like she's all breasts" I said forgetting I was in Alice's company. In response she just slapped me and called me a pervert.

"You should probably cut her down" Luna said bringing reason to my unreasonable mind.

"Fine, but first..." I began then put my hands around my mouth and shouted "wakey wakey, rise and shine" I then pulled out my pocket knife and cut the rope she quickly began to fall down to the earth, but Luna flew up and grabbed her before she face planted in the ground. When they landed she stuttered over to me and punched me in the face.

"Don't drop me" the strange girl said before passing out, landing on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I could hear someone yelling

"wakey wakey, rise and shine", then I suddenly felt as if I were falling.

'This is the end' I thought suddenly when I expected to go splat on the earth my falling slowed down and soon I was on the ground standing, contemplating kissing the earth but instead I walked up to the boy who cut the rope punched him in the face and said

"Don't drop me" then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V. Black Angel Guilds Campsite<strong>

Everyone at the camp slept in late and left their tents at the same time. They all looked at Lucy's open tent seeing she is not inside.

"Um... Where is Lu-tan?" Raven asked Nervously.

Ryan sniffed the air.

"She hasn't been at the campsite since late last night" he told them "But I can track her easily"

"*Cough* Dog *Cough*" Demi said smiling, then whispered to the growling wolf "No offence Lillian."

"Just..." he began but stopped himself "Start packing"

Time skip 2.5 hours

"It smells like she spent a lot of time here possibly all night" Ryan said worriedly "Then she came across three others, this way"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. Alice, Hale, and Luna's house in the forest<strong>

Opening my eyes I suddenly snapped upward a damp towel landing in my lap, I looked around at my surroundings and saw I was in some cabin on a couch and had two pairs of eyes on me one pair violet and the other _ they were all up in my face creeping me out. My arm that was previously broken was now fully healed.

"I used a magic salve on it" a white exceed with a crescent on its forehead said.

"Thanks" I said like I didn't care I was really getting good at it. "So... Who are you?" I said bored.

"I'm Luna, this is Alice" the white exceed said pointing at a girl in a red and white one piece with a white bow across the center, then pointed to a bow walking in the room he had an Ice pack to his left eye "And the guy you socked is Hale" she then whispered "He totally deserved it though" then in her normal voice asked "Who are you?"

"I am Lucy Master of the Black Angel Guild" I told her proudly. "It's not an official guild yet but we do have a few members, we will be stationed in Clover Town every member has a sad past" I continued "There is Raven she was beat half to death by her friends no less, Demi lost both her parents and her brother was kidnapped, Ryan is a dragon slayer his dragon was killed by another dragon he found his parent but they didn't want him, he was in SaberTooth before he was kicked out and then his best friend died"

"What about you?" Hale asked me "You said everyone in your guild has a sad past that includes the master doesn't it?"

"Yes it does include me." I told sighing and looking down, I told them my story "My mother died when I was young, my father shut me out so I ran away from a life of luxury and riches and arranged marriages. I met Natsu in Hargeon he took me to Fairy Tail I became a member of the guild Natsu and his blue cat became my partners Natsu was my best friend, when my father tried to force me to come home the whole guild tried even harder to keep me. The whole reason he wanted me back was for an arranged marriage I told him to never come looking for me. Eventually he did asking for money because he was bankrupt, I just sent him away. Then as time went on and as Natsu protected me and the more time we spent together I eventually fell in love with the idiot. Then we had to travel to Edolas and when we came back Natsu's old friend Lissana also came back. The whole guild partied and Team Natsu went on missions with her but without me. Then on my birthday they came up to me to ask if they could replaces my spot on the team with her. I flipped out, Broken-hearted and quit the guild. Then I decided to start a guild and ever since I have been able to see peoples sadness and pain." Looking up I then asked "so what is your painful story?"

Alice Looked at me teary eyed "I'm half Angel on my mothers side. Zeref killed my relatives, and I was sent to Marble Town then I ran away with the circus. They abused me, Till I ran away I found Luna as an egg in this forest and I also found Hale here we built this place and began to take care of Luna here"

"And you?" I ask Hale.

"I'm a Snow Dragon Slayer" He said

"Oh. Abandoned by your dragon?" I asked

"How did y-" He began.

"Natsu is Fire Dragon Slayer" I told him "I know things. Now my next question is do you want to be a Black Angel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V. With the Members of The Black Angel Guild<strong>

They followed Ryan's nose all the way to a cabin in the forest.

"Her scent is all over the place so she must be here" Ryan said all knowingly.

"Let's be ninjas so we are not discovered" Demi suggested. And they all snuck in like ninjas.

They heard Lucy's Voice and everything she told them and carefully peered at the three figures near their black haired Master they knew where she was going and at the same time as she did they asked

"Do you want to be a Black Angel?" and came out of the shadows.

The two people and one exceed looked at each other and said at the same time "Yes!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

"Guys get packed we're going to Clover Town and since the train is broken we have to walk there" I told them "we need to head to the west for the ocean. Take only what you need and will be able to carry."

"But about our furniture and the rest of our stuff?" Alice asked "I mean we can't just leave it here."

"Hmm. Well I could see if the spirits have any more room to store things" I decided "Open Gate of the Maiden Virgo"

"You summoned me princess?" She asked.

"Yes do you have enough space in you world to store more things for my new friends?" I asked her.

"Yes princess we know have storage warehouses one per spirit"Virgo replied "And Loki moved your furniture into his warehouse"

"Virgo, pretty please with cherries on top can we use your warehouse?" I begged.

"Yes princess" She said granting me permission.

I summoned Loki, Sagittarius, Taurus, Scorpio, and Cancer.

"Boys, Can you help us out?"I asked as the Black Angels stared at the spirits.

"Yes my princess" Loki said before he noticed Alice. He strode over to her and said "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because with you beauty you must be an angel"

"Dude Back off" Hale said annoyed but was ignored by Alice.

**Loki's P.O.V.**

Smiling sweetly she said "Actually I am, I'm Half Angel" she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close "Flirt with me again and I'll chop _them_ off"

Gulping I backed off. Everyone laughed at that, but the laughs I heard coming from the humans sounded a little bit dark. The Laugh I am most worried about was the darkest it was coming from my princess, Lucy. When everyone had calmed down Lucy called me over to help her take a table to the Celestial world.

**_Time Skip 3 Hours Later _Lucy's P.O.V.**

'Finally we are done' I thought as I sat back to back with Rave and Demi. The spirits I summoned had all (except Virgo) had helped me take the furniture and stuff to Virgo's warehouse while my Black Angels put decorations and small things in box's for us. After everything was in the Celestial world Virgo took my spirits to her home. We were all suddenly bathed in a blinding golden light, when it faded there stood the spirits and they came back with FOOD! They set it down on a beautiful blanket they brought with them.

"Dig in" Virgo told us. We all started to pig out. Eating everything we could, the food was all gone in 10 minutes.

After, we sat and talked getting to know each other quite well. Then at midnight we were all passed out on the ground in groups Alice, Hale and Luna were under a window Rave, Demi, Lillian and I were in the center of the floor with our heads on each others stomachs, Ryan was sitting in the corner by the door where it was really dark. I awoke around 2:00 in the morning the window was open making it very cold, I noticed none of the groups had blankets so I grabbed my blankets that were with my stuff and put one on my group and then walked over to Alice, Hale and Luna and put one on each knowing Hale is an Ice Dragon Slayer the two girls were probably freezing. Finally I walked over to Ryan and carefully laid a blanket on him, and closed the window near him. As I began to walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him, so we are sitting next to each other. I look him in the face and see he is still asleep, he pulls me closer and I drift asleep with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry so short but I needed to get that finished <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**As of now even I don't know who Lucy will be paired with that will be decided once I introduce all the male Oc's.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Warning some Oc's may face death (or damn close it)**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's P.O.V.<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, Yawning I stretched accidentally punching Demi in the face immediately her eyes opened and she was shaking me. My head hitting the ground over and over.

"Owie, my head" I whined "It was an accident, I was stretching" Oh no. She is about to punch me. In order to stop her fist of fury I looked around for a distraction and lucky me I found one."Wait" I whispered and pointed to the corner, she slowly turned her head and started giggling and punched me anyways. 'Damn' I thought while holding my right eye 'That's going to bruise'

"Wake up Alice, Hale, and Luna" Demi-tan commanded I did afraid to get hit again.

"Mnn" Ali-tan groaned as she awoke and slowly the other two woke one after the other. I lowered my right hand on my eye to my lips signaling them to be quiet, and with my left I pointed to the corner by the front door-which had Ry-tan (Ryan) and Lu-tan (Lucy) snuggled up together.

"Oh. My. God." Was that came out of Ha-tan's (Hale) mouth.

Luna giggled and said "Let me get you some Ice"

"And Demi-Tan some to please" I said pointing out her lightly bruised eye.

"Alright" she said leaving to the kitchen (the only thing they couldn't pack was the fridge/freezer-couldn't carry it too huge). She returns minutes later with 6 bags of ice handed one each to Demi and me who were giggling like crazy.

"What are those for?"Demi-tan asked the white exceed about the other bags, as I carefully pulled a camera out of my bag it's an old Kodak Colorburst Instant Camera (Look it up on Google images it is the 2nd picture), snapping the pictures and pulling them out I waited for the pictures to show up.

"Just in case what I think will happen happens" Luna-tan answered eyeing me.

When the images appeared on the film I handed everyone a picture and kept extras. Everyone hid theirs and started cracking up and saying 'aw' to one of the extras-Ry-tan's arm was around Lu-tan, Lu-tan's head was on his chests and it looked like he was smelling her pitch black hair. I guess we were too loud because they woke up, looked at each other and jumped up and away from each other blushing a DEEP red. They both took deep breathes-Ry-tan was looking her at the like what the hell happened, and Lu-tan was looking at the photo being passed around. 'Oh Crap' I thought. Slowly (but scarily) she walked up to Hale who currently had the picture Snatched it from his fingers and looked at it.

"Who is responsible for this?" Lu-tan Growled. Nobody answered. Thank goodness for that.

"For what? What's it a picture of?" Ry-tan asked showing no emotion the blush long gone.

With a flick of her wrist the picture zoomed past Ry-tan at lightning speed missing his red hair by mere centimeters. Ry-tan pulled to photo out of the wall and when he looked at it his the color in his face drained. Then slowly (did they know how scary they are when the walk slowly? Is that why they were doing it?) he walked up to Lu-tan.

"Who the Fucking Hell took this damn picture" Ry-tan and Lu-tan said at the same time. I could tell everyone was stepping backwards.

"For your punishment Raven Nightshade you must watch a certain video on loop for 1 hour" Lu-tan said just before she summoned V-tan.

"You summoned me princess?" V-tan asked then added "Time for punishment?"

"Virgo the only one to receive punishment will be Rave. Get... The tape and a Lacrima screen" Lu-tan commanded, V-tan disappeared only to reappear moments later carrying a lacrima screen and a tape marked it.

"Rave, Virgo follow me" Lu-tan directed before heading to the basement built for precautions once we were down their V-tan set up the lacrima screen pushed in the tape set it on loop and they both left the basement locking it and the tape began to play.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"AHHHH MY EYES IT BURN IT BURNS" I heard Raven scream.

"Virgo can you get us some food please?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes princess" she disappeared and reappeared minutes later with food for us all

"Um Lucy? I'm Kinda afraid to ask but what's on that tape?" Ryan asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Please let me out of here" Raven screamed

"You know how my old master is a short old man Right?" I asked them.

"Yeah?" Alice responded.

"Well earlier this year the male mages of fairy Tail were to clean the pool while doing so they found a hidden room underneath with a periscope while looking through it Makarov decided to go swimming then while swimming his trunks came off and the boys saw the whole thing **(a/n yes this is from the first ova) **little did they know the periscope belonged to master Makarov or that the periscope had a camera on it taping the whole thing. I found out and before I met Raven I had Virgo Steal the tape and Hid it so it could be the ultimate punishment." I informed them "Of course I never saw the tape thank goodness but Virgo is forevermore scared." Virgo shuddered.

"Worst punishment EVER" she muttered.

"MY EYES IT BURN IT BURNS" Raven screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Makarov's P.O.V. Back at Fairy Tail<strong>

'Where the hell did I put that tape? I have to burn it' I thought 'Oh well it's time to see if they found Lucy' Everyone searched throughout Magnolia for her after reading those letters. I went down the stairs and only saw sad faces. Telling me that they Didn't find her.

**Natsu's P.O.V. Lucy's old Apartment **

*Sniff Sniff* "Why Luce, Why did you have to leave me after everything" I screamed out crying for the 152,658 time and yes I was counting. This place was ruined it no longer had any of Lucy's things and even her scent was almost gone covered by the lingering scent of hair dye it was all over the apartment. I never left her old bedroom since I bought the apartment. I just laid in the center of the room crying thinking of every mission we went on and all the good times we had together from rescuing Macao and retrieving Mr. Melon the book we were supposed to destroy to running from soldiers in Edolas. "I never should have tried to kick Lucy of the Team I should have payed more attention to her I can't believe I forgot her birthday I was just excited about having Lisanna back" I muttered to myself "I mean I-I Love Lucy." I said In realization "I. Love. Lucy. Ha. I LOVE LUCY, And I WILL find her even if her scent or looks changes and it takes me a lifetime I will find her because I _**LOVE**_ her"


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Years**

**Some of you people may end up conflicted choosing between Natsu and Ryan but don't worry it will get more confusing (eventually) but you will (hopefully) love it :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

I ran to the Guild as fast as I could by the time I got there I was breathing hard. I burst through the door to see the whole guild crying.

"I need your help" I told them growling.

"Natsu enough" Erza said crying "She is not in Magnolia"

"So she must have taken the train" I told them.

"It crashed two days ago" Gray said solemnly.

"If she was on it then she couldn't have gotten to far" I deduced "We can track her please don't give up hope"

"What if s-she d-died while on the train" Erza stuttered.

"Then I will personally drag her back here so we can properly bury her" I said angry she would ever suggest that. "Lucy is not weak she is one of the strongest mages I know, so even if she was on that train she is NOT dead. If you're not going to help me then, I will go alone" I said turning to the door.

"Natsu wait"Gray tried commanding me. 'WTF Gray you don't frigging own me' I thought.

"No I have to go looking for her I lo-" I told him but was cut off by Erza

"NO wait because Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and I are coming with you" as she said each word there was hope in her voice growing and growing "Now, let's go get our Lucy back"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. The Forest<strong>

We let Rave. out of the basement after lunch and took off towards the western part of Fiore and towards the ocean. It took us 2 days but we finally made it. The entire time I was thinking about what we could do with the guild like decor and events and I got to thinking about rules I mean there will be chaos and with chaos there should be order even if its only a little. Hmm what rules should there be...there will probably be fights like in Fairy Tail so maybe we should have a day especially for fights.

"Hey Rave is there enough room to build an arena?" I asked her.

"Sure in the back we have over 50 acres of untouched land. We even have enough room for training grounds and then some" She boasted

"Good" I told her 'we can create whatever we need and have space. So... We can have a day once every month the... Last Friday of every month for any member to compete in a match against anybody.' I thought and got out another piece of paper from my backpack (the one I was using for events was filled up) and wrote down the idea. 'Hmm we will also need something to protect us outside the guild on missions especially from each of our pasts ooh ooh ooh like cloak and it can have our guild mark on it! Now, about our guild mark what should it be?' I thought furrowing my brow in concentration.

"Um. Are you OK? You look like you're either DEEP in thought _OR_ you're trying to take a _massive_ crap. Either way not a good look on you." Hale told me but, as soon as the words left his lips he was punched in the gut but, not by me as you would think. Alice and Luna were in between us, making him out of reach from my wrath, he was struck down by _Ryan_ **(:3)**. Ryan, then gave Hale a look that said _You will thank me later for possibly saving you life._

"Hale shut your trap" I said not even looking up, "And Ryan I can defend myself. I've had to longer then anyone will ever know." Then I continued to think of what our guild mark should be. 'Our guild is the Black Angel Guild so It's only natural for it to be something that has to do with angels so maybe... A halo? No...An actual Angel? Hm... Maybe...how about Angel wings? Yes it's perfect! Plus it will be cute on my right shoulder in black' Ideas suddenly started to pour out of me so I wrote them down and looked at the list.

**_Rules_**

**1 Guild Wide Competitors Match The Last Friday of Every Month**

**2 Always wear Guilds Cloak ****(With Angel Wings Guild Mark on it) ****for Protection**

**3 Never Talk about Certain Guilds **

**4 Never Go on Missions You're Not Ready For**

**5 Never Tell Other Guilds The Secrets of the 'Angels'**

**6 Never Abandon or betray your Family **

**7 Treat Members As Your Family**

**8 Never Ever Kick a Member Out off Your Team without a good Reason**

**- _power level, Not good enough, and Simply replacing are not good answers_**

**9 You Must Vow to Crush The Fairies Whenever You Get The Chance**

**10 NEVER Leave You Family's Side**

'This is good enough for now' I thought. I felt someone breathing down my neck and it gave me chills. Looking over I saw Ryan reading over my shoulder, his face so close to mine-His lips so close to mine, 'lips you just wanted to kiss for-No Lucy Don't think about that' I thought going red so I just handed him the paper and just sped off to the front of the group where Dem, Rave and Lillian were walking.

"Getting a bit hot back there for you? Huh Lulu?" Dem asked smirking.

"Shut up Dem" I gritted my teeth.

"Dem I like the nickname" Dem said approvingly "Damn you Dem!" The three of us girls in the front just laughed, But we stopped and stopped in our tracks when we saw we finally reached the beautiful ocean. It was breathtaking the beautiful blue ocean seemed to go on forever in the distance you could even see the remnants of the Tower of Heaven **(The first time I typed this I Typed the Towel of Heaven :3)**. The view was even more beautiful now that the sun was setting, the sky was ablaze the color of a Fiery Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are anymore rules you think there should be please ReviewFavorite/Follow **


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHHHH I Totally forgot I went back to school January 6. Lots of homework to do. I Will update when I can but may be slower sorry. Oh and the nickname for the members of the Black Angel Guild is Angels like Fairy Tail are fairies. To apologize this chapter is my longest one yet I hope you like it :)**

**I Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V. The Ocean Side the Next Morning<strong>

I woke up feeling a Dark and Evil Presence. I have to check it out maybe I'll take someone with me just in case. Huh. No one's up I'll just have to go by myself. Walking away from camp the dark feeling I had just got stronger it didn't hurt like it normally does but, more...Addicting? I don't know if that's the right word to describe it. NO, Alice! You're an angel you have not fallen and you don't plan on it so stop being drawn to it! Whatever it is I must kill it. I felt the demonic presence coming from a bush in front of me, so I used my magic.

"Lunar Strike" I said sending a wave blast of moonlight that struck the bush. Something rolled out and suddenly I came face to face with a boy with Mint Green eyes, shaggy Red-Violet hair. He wore baggy sweats and a gray tee. He was probably around a year younger than me so probably around 10 years old but what's odd was he has a light and dark presence.

"Delicious Aroma" I heard a female voice say behind me. Slowly my body became weaker and I couldn't move I fell to the ground.

"Temporal Healing" I muttered. My Strength came back to me and my body rid itself of the toxins. I slowly stood up to see my opponent better, she is a 10-year-old girl with bright Red violet hair like the boy's but her hair was cropped in ponytails and the same Mint Green eyes. She wore short shorts, a black crop top and a silver finger less glove her _-_-_-_-_ hand. "Dude I could have really gotten hurt if I wasn't such a sweet little Angel" I whined before smirking.

She looked at me like I was retarded before muttering "Graceful Death" a scythe appeared in her hands.

" So, That's how you wanna play huh?" I said smirking, anyone who looked at me would question me as an Angel. "HOLY SHI-" I began before _Bonk! _the girl and I were both hit on the head. Looking up I see 'Demon Lucy' Glaring at me.

"YOU GO MISSING AND WORRY EVERYONE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, I SENSE AN EXERTION OF A LARGE SUM OF ENERGY, SO I GO TO CHECK IT OUT AND I SEE YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH TWO 10 YEAR OLD'S! AND LOSING AT THAT! I an ashamed go back to camp and eat your breakfast in silence or you will get _the punishment_" Demon Lucy scolded. Not wanting to see the tape I stalked off back to camp.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"I didn't see much of the fight but what I did see showed me you two are pretty awesome and really, really adorable" I doted " Hey, how would you guts like some breakfast?"

"Um... Lani how do you feel about that?" The boy asked the girl.

"Well Liam, I am starving. So, where's the grub?" The girl asked.

"Well just follow me" I told them before making my way to the camp. 'Oh hey Virgo's still here. That's good'

"Virgo can you make sure we have enough food for these two?" I asked her, showing everyone the two kids. Alice just glared at the girl, so I tilted my head and stared at her wide eyed till she quit

Yes princess. Right away princess" Virgo responded disappearing and reappearing with more food.

"So. Tell us about yourselves." I said getting straight to the point. The boy called Liam hesitated but the girl didn't.

"Name's Lani this is my twin Brother Liam" Lani told us.

"Cool, I think twins are adorable" I squealed hugging them.

"We are part Angel and part Demon" Liam said quietly. Alice glared at Lani.

"I knew she was _evil_." Alice muttered, but I jabbed her in the side with my elbow.

"So. If your Angels and Demons then what are your powers?" Demi questioned.

"I've got Demon powers mainly" Lani told us, "My spells are Gentle Touch", anything I touch dies 2 minutes later, "Delicious Aroma", when poison seeps from my pores that only paralyses anyone else but Liam, "Heaven's Dome", a dome of poison overlaps those trapped from the previous spell and "Graceful Death", is poison I turns into a scythe, and "God's Flight", a pair of gray angel wings are grown on my back."

"And I've got Angel powers mainly" Liam said quietly. "My spells are "Black Shell" which is similar to my sister's "Heaven's Dome" but instead of poison it heals, "Bitter Taste", is a liquid I can conjure that can boost magical power by 20% but doesn't work on me or Lani, "Death's Wig" , a pair of gray devil wigs and a tail. "Hollow' Daggers" a set of daggers formed from light."

"I take after our dad he was the Demon" Lani told us "Liam takes after our Angel mother"

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Although it was forbidden they fell in love, then we were born once that happened they were taken away and executed" Lani told us sadly. I looked at her with teary eyes.

"Their murderers implanted the memory of their death in our brains making it so we never forget." Liam said less quiet more angry and sad. I immediately glomped on them, hugging them then everyone joined in.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Master of The Black Angel Guild" I told them "And I want the two of you... in my guild"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. The Train Crash 10 Miles Outside Magnolia <strong>

_Sniff Sniff _

" I found her scent" I said making my way to an entrance of the train and spotted some dried up blood which of course I smelt "And... her um... "

"Blood" Gajeel finished for me while examining my face.

"But it seems someone pulled her out" Wendy added on "And met with two others and a wolf"

"Oh no was Lucy devoured by the wolf?!" Happy asked with a genuinely worried look.

"No of course not, Happy. Don't be silly." Levy said (she insisted on coming with I don't really know why but maybe she can help us persuade Lucy to come back if she starts to put up a fight).

"Is there enough of their scent to follow it?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Yes" Wendy, Gajeel and I said at the same time.

"Well, get to it Flame-Brain" Gray muttered.

"Popsicle-Face your not the only one worried" I yelled at him.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Erza yelled definitely Pissed Off. Gray and I put are arms around each other

"No w-we're the best of f-friends" Gray said nervously.

"Aye!" I added.

"Let's just get going guys" Levy said politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. At The Ocean Side Around Noon<strong>

The whole morning we were talking about our stories and pasts, all laughing and crying an getting to know the twins and them getting to know us I was so happy when they agreed to be Black Angels.

"Man it's hot" I complained. "Ooh, we should go swimming"

"Yeah" the four younger Angels cheered happily.

"But I don't have a bathing suit" Dem complained.

"neither do I" Raven added.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" I sad holding her key "Hey, Virgo do you have any swimsuits?"

"Yes Princess would you like me to get them?" she asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother" I replied, and she disappeared and came back with a whole stack of male and female swimsuits. we each picked one and ran in to our tents since the twins didn't have on it was decided that I would share one with Lani and Ryan would share one with Liam. My bathing suit was a purple bikini with ruffles. Lani chose a sky blue one piece with a white daisy detail on the upper right corner. I grabbed two towels one purple and the other blue I handed Lani the blue one and we left the tent the first people we saw were Liam and Rave. Liam wore dark blue trunks that fade to white at the bottom, while Rave sported a two-piece, black with white dragon designs on it, and a black varsity jacket to cover her upper body, though half of the buttons are buttoned. Dem walked out of her tent wearing a white bikini top with black frills and a matching bikini bottom. I saw Hale come out of the forest wearing trunks with a dark flame design on it Alice and Luna came out of their tent Alice wore a frilly angel wings design much like the one that (Juvia's top in the ova 1 and the bottom looks like the one with Wendy) and Luna had on a pink bathing suit (just like the Charles one) and on her top it has a heart design while in her skirt has a heart shell on the left side. Sitting under the tree was Ryan, he wore dark blue trunks with light blue waves.

'Damn he looks cute-NO Lucy don't think like that' I thought frustrated.

I opened all my spirits gates, and Aquarius brought us all dark blue surfboards and boogie boards with golden stars on them.

"Wanna ride the waves?" Aquarius asked.

"Yes" I squealed grabbing a surfboard, next thing I know I'm riding Aquarius made waves only Raven, Alice, Hale, Lillian, and Luna stayed back and they were building sand castles and burying each other in the sand. Looking over to right I see my spirits and Lani, Liam and Dem to my left I see Ryan. 'He really is cute. Uh oh. He is looking over at me.'

"Loki take my board" I tell him.

"What? Why?" He asks confused.

But that's the last thing I hear before I put my hands together above my head and dive straight into the water. Under the water is beautiful, the water is crystal blue and the wild life is amazing there are at least 3 schools of fish, sea urchins and even dolphins which of course I swim to holding out my hand it rubs its flipper against my hand, it feels slippery and smooth but very soft. It motions for me to hold on which I do, and it begins to skim the water with its fin and we jump out of the water. I haven't felt this free since I escaped so long ago, it felt amazing almost to good to be true _almost_. When we were done gliding through the water. It brought me back to the beach.

"Bye Catherine" I said waving to the dolphin.

"Catherine?" Hale asked.

"Yeah that's her name" I told him

"Nah uh?" Lani said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I met met her years ago" I told them "Before Fairy Tail... I lived another life... But! That's a story for another day." Smirking, I grabbed a towel and dried off and ate food Virgo must have brought while I was reliving the past. I noticed the spirits had gone back to their world.

"Everyone you should go to sleep we need to get up early and head to the guild as soon as possible" I told them I as I headed to Lani and my tent. "Hurry up Lani or I will take the blankets all for myself" I warned and she came up to me running. After we got changed and situated (Lani and I were sleeping right next to each other) I could hear everyone else go to their tent, tired from the day of fun in the sun and me escaping to have fun under the sea.

"Lucy?" Lani asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you be my new mom" she asked me. "I-I mean like a new mom I never new mine so I kinda wanna know what it's like." Smiling I hugged the little red-violet haired girl tightly.

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I squealed for the millionth time today.

"Thank you... Mama Lucy" she said before drifting off to sleep, leaving me to my thoughts of today's events. Carefully I got out a piece of paper and began to write a chapter of my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's P.O.V.<strong>

I went to my tent thinking about how Lucy looked nice in her bikini, and then how she just jumped into the water when I just looked at her. I was about to jump in after her when Aquarius told me "It happens all the time don't worry about her she is fine."

"Um... Ryan?" Liam said behind me making me jump 10 feet in the air

"Yeah" I asked him, wondering if he somehow had mind reading abilities.

"Um... nothing... never mind" He said _very_ slowly.

'whatever if he wants to ask me something he will need to come out of his shell and ask. I'm not being mean I'm helping him out with his shyness.' I thought to myself. As we got ready for bed I could see him practically hyperventilate in that's how fast the kid was breathing. When we were in bed that's when he calmed down some because he started talking quietly but not as quiet as before.

"You know how I never knew my parents?" He asked

"Yeah?" I said raising my eye brow.

"Well I would like it if you could be my new dad" the kid said breathlessly.

"Fine" I said like I didn't care even though I do. 'Hey maybe I can help him get over his shyness'

"Just try not to stutter OK?" I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I must apologize for updating late<strong>

**Everytime I take forever to update I will try to make it a long chapter ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love you all! Thank you for reading and reviewing. MR. Chair is beautiful and I where talking and we came up with an official ship name for Lucy and Ryan it is Lyan (I pronounce it lion) and like I tell people I don't even know who the pairing will be. I just go with the flow. So...  
>Oh yeah I forgot last Chapter was my first 'fight' scene EVER please tell me how much I sucked at it. It can help me get better. Oh and some characters may end up a bit ooc but hey it makes it funnier.<strong>

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

My eyes slowly fluttered open revealing a sleeping red-violet haired 10-year-old. Slowly but carefully I shook her awake.

"Mmmm" She groaned being blinded by the light around us. We quickly got dressed and packed up the tent. Afterwards we headed to the beach where everyone was waiting for us all packed up and eating pancakes, eggs, bacon, and such. **( a/n I am to lazy to list everything so just know there is a lot of food).** with Lani holding, she and I walked over to Liam, Ryan and Raven. Bending down I looked at Lani.

"You look so adorable" I told her. "Rave and I are gonna go talk to Dem ok?"

"Okay, okay just go already" She told me rolling her eyes.

"Stay with your brother ok? And..." I began pushed a strand of her Red-Violet hair out of her face. Standing up I remembered the rules. "Oh, Ryan where is that list I gave you the other day?"

"Oh. Yeah" he said going in his backpack, and pulled the paper out.

"Rave, Lillian, Dem come with me please" I asked and walked further up the beach. After finding a clear spot we sit down.

"Yeah?" Dem asked.

"Okay you three are the first members of the Black Angel Guild so together we must create a list of rules." I tell them. "We can add to them but only if the other three agrees to the rules, Agreed?" I ask

"Sure" Dem replies

"Agreed" Rave answers. and Lillian just nods.

"Ok So I came up with a few rules on the way here" I inform them

"1.) We will have a guild wide tournament the last Friday of every month" they nod in agreement.  
>"2.) Every member will be required to wear a black cloak with the guild mark on it, during missions" Lillian and Dem both nod<p>

"Did you ever figure out what out guild mark will be?" Rave asked, which makes me nod.

"Angel Wings" I tell them.

"Cool" Dem said straight up.

"3.) Never Talk about Certain Guilds unless need be" everyone nods slowly thinking about what each others been through.  
>"4.) Never Go on Missions You're Not Ready For"<p>

"For safety" Dem says making me nod and remember Galuna Island with Team Natsu.

"5.)Never Tell Other Guilds The Secrets of the 'Angels'."

"That's a no brainer" Rave says rolling her eyes.

"6.)Never Abandon or betray your Family."

"Thank You" Rave says teary eyed, Lillian begins to comfort her.

"7.) Treat Members As Your Family."

"Of course" Dem and Rave say in unison.

"8.) Never Ever Kick a Member Out off Your Team without a good Reason" I say bitterly then add "power level, Not good enough, and Simply replacing are not good answers"  
>"9.) You Must Vow to Crush The Fairies Whenever You Get The Chance"<p>

"That is my new purpose in life Lu-tan to get you revenge" Rave said smirking and then glaring at the woods behind us

"10.) NEVER Leave You Family's Side" Dem and Rave looked at each other then turned to me.

"We VOW to stay by our families side no matter what" They again say in unison.

"I have one Lu-tan" Rave tells me "Never touch a touchy subject. Oh. Oh. Oh. And never pry the past of some members when they don't want too"

"Nice Rave." Dem says.

"I agree" I tell her writing them down, before I forget them.

"Yay I guess that's it" Dem says standing.

"Yeah we need to get going" I tell them. We walk back to the rest of the group and see Alice and Lani glaring at each other.

"LET'S MOVE OUT" I shout and head north-east along the beach but stop and put the chapter I wrote, in a the sand away from the tide, mutter a spell, and continue walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. The Black Angel's First Campsite the Night Before<strong>

'Why do we have to stop here' I thought angrily. 'We need to get going before we lose her scent. Plus this place smells too much like her blood.'

"We should keep going" Levy said worriedly.

"Well, duh" I said annoyed "but they want to rest"

"Try and get some sleep" Erza commanded.

"He wont be able to" Wendy told her.

"Why?" Gray asked curious.

"Because all we can smell is blood" Gajeel snarled.

"Lucy's blood" I said sadly. The color drained from the non-dragon slayer's faces.

"Fine lets keep going" Erza whispered

**Time Skip 2 hours Where Lucy Hung Upside Down **

We kept walking till midnight when we were to far to smell the blood, But I did smell three others. After we set up camp and everyone went to bed I couldn't fall asleep no matter what I do.

'Maybe I should walk around' I thought before tripping on a cut rope, making me eat dirt. I was about to burn it when I noticed it smelt of Luce. The scent was comforting, inviting, and warm like Lucy always was. With the rope I curled up into a ball and drifted off to dreamland.

**Time Skip The Next Morning**

I was the first one awake, not long after, everyone slowly awoke. We ate snacks then, we continued to follow the trail until we reached a cabin. Like ninjas we sneaked in but soon discovered the cabin was empty-empty except for package addressed to Levy, inside was a chapter of a novel in Lucy's hand writing and a piece of paper which she took before any of us could take it. Not even Gajeel could get it from the blushing, blue-haired, bookworm.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"I will not give it to you Gajeel" I said blushing. I held it out of his reach and when he jumped for it I shoved it in my bra.

"Do you still want it?" I asked teasingly.

"Just hand it over Shrimp" Gajeel said blushing.

"Never you'll have to take it from me" I yelled running from him and to another room and locked the door behind me and then the window. I put solid script holes in front of the door and window and ran to the closet locked it and pulled the letter from my bra, unfolded it and read it

**Dear Levy,**

**Knowing you, ****and what my previous letter said,**

** I knew there was a high chance you would come with Team Natsu and who ever else,**

**on the mission back. You must know I have no intention of ever coming back. **

**I know you must continue with your quest, just know I have met people who believe in me,**

** and my dream-no my fate there is much you don't know but I will fill you in on the way to our reunion. **

**Oh, and while I have your attention there is a spell cast on this letter.**

**You will keep telling the one you love your deepest darkest secrets but no one else's until you either kiss him or tell him your true feelings.**

**~Lucy**

**P.S. I'm talking about Gajeel, so go talk to him. You can't avoid him forever**

_Bam!_ The door fell over the solid script hole that was behind it.

"Shri-mp, Where are you Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Quickly I shoved the letter back into my bra. _Creek!_ The closet door slowly opened, revealing a smiling Gajeel. Grinning I jumped him and planted a kiss on his lips. He tripped and fell backwards-her on top of him and he held her close, deepening the kiss, making Wendy and Erza blush redder than the scarlet haired mages-well hair. When we finally pulled apart we had to catch our breath.

'I'm so gonna get you Lucy' I thought.

"Whoa, Levy So forward" Natsu joked, but he shut up when I glared at him threateningly. I then thought I heard Gajeel mutter something that sounded an awful lot like "So hot". I blushed so much I thought I would explode.

"I-I had to the letter h-had a spell on it" I stuttered.

"Who cast it?" Gray wondered.

"Lucy" I muttered.

"But, Why?" Wendy asked.

"Because, she knows my secret" I whispered.

"OK, what was the spell?" Erza asked.

"I would um... tell all my secrets... unless I either kiss or confess my love to... um Gajeel" I mumbled blushing. Everyone just looks at me.

"You?" (Erza)

"Like?" (Gray)

"Gajeel?" (Natsu)

"EEEEK I knew it" (Wendy)

"Oh. Shrimp-I-I mean Levy. I" he took a deep breath, "Levy McGarden I like you to."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK" (Wendy and Erza)

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's P.O.V. Fairy Tail Guild Hall<strong>

'What is this feeling?' I asked myself 'It feels like to members are about to be together. I wonder who. It can't be Gray and Juvia, Juvia is here and Gray is searching for Lucy. Hmm. Maybe they found Lucy and it's her and Natsu. Or even a newer yet old pair I've been working on-Gajeel and Levy. EEEEEEEEEEEEK it's them I just know it. I wonder how many kids they will have? What their kids will look like? How will their kids will act? Which parent will they take after?'

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. Akane Beach <strong>

"Um. Hey guys? After we're done here can we go to Kunugi Village?" I begged "There is a bookstore there and I really wanna go so, Please?"

"Sure you're the master" Dem said bringing a smile to my face.

"YES! WOO!" I shout excitedly. Then run ahead to book four rooms at hotel for the night. I quickly hand the lady at the desk and equally quickly she hands me the keys and their spares and hand everyone a key. We each run into our rooms. Lani was with me. Liam was with Ryan. Dem, Rave, and Lillian took a room. Hale, Alice and Luna got the last room. After about 10 minutes of checking out our rooms we put our swimsuits on (if you don't remember what they look like please reread chapter 13?) and ran down to the resorts waterpark. We ended up staying there till closing time for the pool, then went out for Ice cream-well snow cone in Ryan and Hale's case. we kept walking around till around midnight and ended back up at the hotel and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FOLLOWING IS NOT NEEDED TO BE READ JUST TYPED BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT... <strong>THE FOLLOWING IS NOT NEEDED TO BE READ JUST TYPED BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT...<strong>**

**Ok This may is not related to the story but I just wanted to tell you people.**

**I was raised around "dangerous Items" and such (for self defence- I was Momma's little princess as a kid, Who got bullied _a lot_ for not knowing my real dad). Making me have this weird love of weapons and fighting, When I was 5 my 3 year old sister punched me in the mouth and gave me my first loose tooth and a couple days later I swallowed in my sleep (This memory is not relevant I don't know why I typed it). Anyways yesterday My "Baby" sister was this close(_) to punching me in the face (I was pissing her off so eh.) I was so proud of her for knowing when not to reveal how hard she can punch and for being able to stop people when they piss her off. (She was so adorable EEEEEEEEK)**

**On another note (more related to the chapter) During the process of writing this I felt like Mira.**


	15. Character Profiles 1

**I will post this same chapter (updated) every now and then (Chapter 15, 20, 25, etc.) and an new chapter with it**

**Name: Raven Nightshade (you can call her Rave, when in missions she is called Death((literary))**  
>Age: 16<br>Eye Color: mismatched, red and violet, they are so beautiful you'll probably get lost in them, but if she becomes angry it becomes sharp, and you'll probably pee your pants.  
>Hair Color: black tied into a messy ponytail, and her bangs covers her left eye(which is the red eye)<br>Power: Shadow Dragon God Slaying Magic  
>Sad Past: She knows no one and trust no one, except for her pet black wolf. Being betrayed by your friends hurt, that's why she no longer trust no one, basically the same thing that happened to Lucy happened to her too, but she was only 13 when she got betrayed by her 'friends', just by the thought of her 'friends' just makes her pissed, and yes pissed only, you won't like it when she gets angry. Her friends betrayed her and left her almost to die, she and her 'friends' were on a mission, she defeated the monster in a second, but when she went back to the group all she received was blank stares and angry faces yelling at her that she's so weak and useless, and they all beat her up and left her to die, if it wasn't for her pet wolf and having healing magic, it's kind of weird a wolf having magic, but she was grateful to her pet, and just cried while hugging the wolf.<br>How they meet Lucy: **She was sitting on a park on sunset remembering her past which led her to cry and someone tapped her shoulder(Lucy) and asked her if she was ok, which made her to cry more and hugged her and cried harder whilse saying 'It hurts...It hurts...why did they even become friends with me when they will just betray me', while her wolf just sighed sadly(is that even possible?)**  
>Clothing Choice: A loose black T-shirt, a white muffler, black baggy pants, and black combat shoes, she sometimes wear a black beret, and she usually carries a katana with her<br>Other Interesting Things: Her house is big enough to fit 5 guilds inside...too bad she's all alone. Her adoptive father is Skiadrum...she's been with Rouge since she was a kid...and developed feelings for Rogue...  
>Etc.: Her magic circle is black, and the seal is a black dragon with the circle has snake like shape. She calls Lucy as Lu-tan, she adds '-tan' to people's names like Dari-tan(i have no idea who Dari(a) is)<p>

**Wolf Name: Lillian**

Eye color: Violet

Fur color: Black with a few violet streaks

Power: Healing Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Name: AriaDemi (Aria is pronounced as area)**  
>Age: 14<br>Eye color: Medium misty grey.  
>Hair color: Black with a silver streak on the left side<br>Power/Magic: Holder Magic (Holy Armour set, includes Heaven's Tears Armour, Robe of Fallen Souls, the rest I have to think about, can be found on DeviantART in Chibi form, search AriaCybertronian) and Take-over: Mystical Creatures Soul. (Can turn into any kind of mystical creature she imagines, eg, devil, angel, dragon, vampire, zombie, werewolf, you get the idea…)  
>Past: Her father was killed when he went on a job, her mother died protecting her brother and herself from the Tower of Heaven project. She was later separated from her brother and met Kagura and Erza, both saved her life by shoving her into a small almost broken closet from the kidnappers. She searched for her brother as soon as they left for 2 years. She now goes under the name 'Demi'<br>How they met Lucy: **she was wandering down the streets of Magnolia and bumped into Lucy, and you know the rest, joins guild, yadda, yadda, yadda…**  
>Clothing choiceappearance: She usually wears a half sleeve shirt (something like Natsu's shirt during the Grand Magic Games) except it is white with black and grey trims. She also wears black mid-thigh length skirt with white outlines and she is mostly seen with her white knee high boots that had a black silk snake curled up on top instead of the normal round openings. She wears a silver chain necklace and a crystal chain necklace, given to her by her mother and father. She wears two thin metal bracelets that have a pitch black crystal joining both together making an 'x' shape with the metal.  
>Other interesting things: Her right eye is a lighter shade of grey meaning that she is blind on one eye so she covers it up with a side fringe. She also has two scars on her left eye from a fight with a monster, but surprisingly is not blind, (thanks to Porlyusica who healed the injury.) She is a trustworthy person but it takes time for her to trust someone due to her past.<br>Extra: Her guild mark is located on a little higher than her hip, on the back and is a light grey. She is usually quiet and respects privacy. She loathes dark guilds, Jellal and Zeref. (Though when she heard that Jellal started Crime Sorciere she eases a little on him.) She loves reading, drawing, playing her violin and bamboo flute.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ryan Blade<br>**Age: 18  
>Eye color: yellow<br>Hair color: Red  
>Power: Water Dragon Slayer<br>How they met Lucy: **On the train he was motion sick **  
>Sad Past: His dragon was murdered by another dragon slayer, he found his real parents they didnt want him and told him he was useless he was in Sabertooth before he was kicked out and his best friend died of cancer.<br>Clothing: Black baggy pants, a chain that hooks around his pants, a black t shirt, black and dark blue high tops  
>Personality: Cocky, cold, sometimes sweet,<br>Other Interesting things: he always gives nicknames to people, he has a scar running down his left eye, he gets mad if you interrupt when he's eating a snow cone, he's sarcastic, he always listens to rock music like linkin park three days grace...

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Alice Lunaria<strong>  
>Age: 11<br>Eye Color: Violet eyes  
>Hair Color: Brown Hair<br>Power: Moon Angel Magic  
>Angel Wings- Possesses four feathered angelic wings, user have the ability to fly<br>Angel's Soul- User have the ability of an Angel, summoning holy light and other divine holy powers  
>Moon's Queen- The user's power increased (must be under the moon, during night)<br>Lunar Blessing- Form an aura of moonlight everytime user engaged in a battle that increases the user's state  
>Purification- remove all evil or negativity from a person or an object<br>Temporal Healing- The user rewind time and erasing the damages from existence, regenerating fully destroyed limbs or body parts, recover the life-force, spiritual power and mana during the process. Can be used to return the dead to life, limited to the beings that had just died.  
>Moon Flare- Blast a wave of fire-shaped moonlight that deals heavy damage to a target, may cause "burning" state<br>Lunar Strike- Blast a wave of moonlight that strucks a target, deals heavy damage to the target, may cause pain  
>Lunar Shadow- creates an illusion by creating multiply self surrounding the target, confusing the target<br>Moon Dance- A combo skill, a dance by making a revesed backflip, hitting the target, swings three times while hitting the target, makes a low kick that topples the target and make the target fall on the ground, flips the whole body fowards while kick the target with enchanted foot of moonlight, dealing heavy damage to the target  
>Lunar Uppercut- Swing the hand and grabbing the target, makes an uppercut that damages the target, enchanted with moonlight which deals heavy damage towards the target<br>Lunar Storm- Blast a raging storm filled with dashing moonlight that deals deadly damage towards multiply target  
>Moon Tornado- Blast a massive tornado of moonlight that destroy almost everything in its path<br>Nightfall- Summons multiply beams of moonlight from the sky that deals deadly damage towards multiply targets  
>Holy Shine - A Several Holy light will come fourth to the target<br>Heavenly Wind - A Three huge hurricanes will surround the magic user.. And bring the hurricanes Forward  
>Resurrection - Can ressurect the dead living thing with a add of strenghth and magic... Requires a lot of mana<br>Photon - a holy light will surround the enemy and will drained his mana and his mana will transport to the magic user  
>Shimmering moonlight - Requires a weapon called "<br>First Aid - Can heal a person in a certain place  
>Serenity's Goddess Prayers - makes the magic user double her power...<br>Serenity's Blessings - Make's the magic user to be powerful like the moon goddess... Requires a lot of time  
>HolyMoon Water/Fire/Earth etc. Sword/Tornado etc. - Makes the holy/Moon element that she use as a attack..  
>Serenity Twilight- Blast a massive beam of moonlight, deals destructive damage that may wipe out a target from this existence, if the target is not protected.<br>Sad Past: Alice Lunaria is a half-angel and half human. Zeref kills all that related to her.. Alice Lunaria was sent to a town called "The Marble Town". Alice Lunaria possessed her mother's angel magic. Until she see the circus though the circus isn't a good one the circus treated Alice like an animal... She ran away from that circus and Found a giant egg though that giant egg was an abandoned exceed... When the egg hasn't hatches a beaten up boy was running in the forest the boy was about the same age as her his name was, Hale Blaster... Alice asked him why he is beaten up and heal his injuries... After that they live in the same house or tree house and they take care of the egg until it hatchs.. They named the exceed Luna...  
>Clothing Choice: Loli, and an angel clothing. sometimes Punk and Cute<br>Other Interesting things: She is a tsundere and loli... She likes Sweet things and cute things... Her favorite foods and Drinks Lasagna, Cake and Chocolate mousse for drinks Chocolate drinks... Favorite flavors Vanilla and Chocolate...

**Name: Luna**

Eye Color: robins egg blue

Fur Color: Her fur color is white she had a yellow crescent moon like in her head

Clothing choice: Magical girl costume

Magic/Powers: She can transform into a 5 yrs. old girl and She had a magic called transformation link means she can have a powers like in the rpg games like the roles in it like a warrior, Ninja etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Hale Blaster<strong>  
>Age: 12<br>Eye Color: Black  
>Hair Color: Dark Blue<br>Power: Ice/Snow Dragon slayer  
>Sad Past: He was Abandon by his dragon<br>Clothing Choice: Badass, Punk, School boy and Music-lover  
>Other Interesting things: He has a secret crush on Alice. His personality is His personality is Idiotic, Always teases Alice, Energetic, Cheerful, Always happy, Always there, Helpful, Protective and Smiley. He is Left-handed<br>Etc.: He wears a Open Black School Blazer and a polo shirt his pants have a chain on the left side. He has a Dragon pin on his blazer. He is yet a punk/badass type actually he is a nice guy. His blood red necktie is loosen he has a rap cap in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lani<strong>

Age: 10  
>Hair: Bright red-violet, in crop ponytails<br>Eyes: Mint green  
>Powers:<br>On Lani's own will whatever she touches dies from poison emitted from her body  
>"Gentle Death" On Lani's own will whatever she touches dies from poison emitted from her body,<br>"Delicious Aroma", when poison seeps from her pores but only paralyses any one else but here brother,  
>"Heaven's Dome", a dome of poison overlaps those trapped from the previous spell and<br>"Graceful Death", is poison she turns into a scythe, it's the same spell her father used.  
>"God's Flight", a pair of gray angel wings.<br>Past: Her mother, an angel, and father, a demon, had fallen for each other though it is forbidden. yada yada and the twins were born and once they were born their parents were taken away and executed while they were abandoned to fend for themselves. Hipi. And what make it even better, is that the people who kill their parents implanted the memory of their deaths.  
>How they met Lucy: While the Black Angels were by the ocean, being the half angel she is, Alice felt their demonic presence and went after them to kill them. Not knowing they were children, Alice almost kill Liam and was attacked by Lani.<br>Clothing: Short shorts, a black crop top and a silver fingerless glove for Lani. Prefers not to wear shoes.  
>Others: Lani has some what of a laid back, sassy, bold personality<br>Lani's choice of weapon would be a scythe. Lani and Alice don't necessarily like each other but will help the other out in times of need. The twins think of Lucy as the mother figure they never had and Ryan the father figure.

**Name: Liam**

Age: 10  
>Hair: Bright red-violet, shaggy hair<br>Eyes: Mint green  
>Powers: he can heal anything mentally or physically,<br>"Black Shell" which is similar to sister's "Heaven's Dome" but instead heals,  
>"Bitter Taste", is a liquid he can conjure that can boost magical power by 20% but doesn't work on himself or Lani,<br>"Death's Wig" , a pair of gray devil wigs and a tail.  
>"Hollow' Daggers" a set of daggers formed from light<br>Past: His mother, an angel, and father, a demon, had fallen for each other though it is forbidden. yada yada and the twins were born and once they were born their parents were taken away and executed while they were abandoned to fend for themselves. Hipi. And what make it even better, is that the people who kill their parents implanted the memory of their deaths.  
>How they met Lucy: While the Black Angels were by the ocean, being the half angel she is, Alice felt their demonic presence and went after them to kill them. Not knowing they were children, Alice almost kill Liam and was attacked by Lani.<br>Clothing: Baggy sweats and gray tee for Liam. Prefers not to wear shoes.  
>Others: the shyer half at times. Choice of weapon is a dagger. The twins think of Lucy as the mother figure they never had and Ryan the father figure.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanna Jump right into the story. In case you haven't noticed I've been making the chapters longer (over 2,000 words long)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. Akane Beach<strong>

Waking up to 7 people, and 1 exceed screaming at you is not pleasant EVER.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL BITE YOU" I yell back.

Lani and Rave already packed my stuff for me. I grabbed my things and went in the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed in a pair of sleek black jeans, and a black belly shirt. I decided my hair was too long I didn't just need a trim I wanted it _SHORT _(or at least short for me). Summoning cancer I asked him to cut my hair-shoulder length in the back and just below my chin in the front with _LOTS _of layers. After he was done I took a look at myself in the bathroom mirror.

'I look good' I finally decided before leaving the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair..." Rave began before losing the words she wanted to say.

"So short" Dem finished for her.

"Momma Lucy. You look so pretty" Lani said hugging me.

"Uh. All I did was have cancer cut it" I said confused "Black isn't even its natural color." Then I muttered "At least not in a long time.**(a/n I hope that made sense)**" Guess who was staring at me like I'm a goddess, that's right Ryan.

"Um. We should check out" I said snapping him out of the trance he was in. I quickly ran to the front desk and requested the woman give a package to a Levy Mcgarden I even had to give her a photo then as I checked us all out the Angels walked up to me.

"Lets go" I told them, and we headed for the river leading to Clover Town I know for a fact that river also leads to Kunugi Village. We decided to set up camp at 6:00 pm

"OK, someone start a small fire, another person go fish in the river, and I don't care who but someone go down stream and look for fire wood, Lani stay with your brother and Rave watch the camp" I commanded and began walking up-stream.

"Where are you going?" Dem asked.

"Getting berries and hunting" I said like it was no big deal, then pulled a blade from my pants pocket, and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s P.O.V. The River <strong>

"Hmmm, mm-mm, hm-hm mmmmmm" I hummed.

_Rustle Rustle _I quickly turned my head to see one of _them_ behind me. Wide-eyed I leaped out of the water, as I did he jumped me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He had to put his hand over my mouth which I bit down on _HARD_ and screamed once more. Just when he was about to strike me he collapsed on me I rolled him off and noticed there was a blade in his back.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK" I hear someone nearby scream making me drop the dead Turkey and berries I was holding, and ran towards the scream.

"Oh. Great where are they?" I said confused "I thought they were over here"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK" Someone screams again.

"There they are" I quietly slipped through the plants and saw a man in a grey suit attacking an eighteen year old pink and purple haired girl with two different colored eyes the left eye crystal blue and right is silver. She wore a white leotard with a huge golden ribbon on the back, gold stocking, white flats. I realized the girl was in danger so I through my blade at the man it landed in his upper left back probably piercing his heart. He fell on top of her and she rolled him off her. I coolly walked over to the man pulled the blade out and cleaned it in the river, dried it and sheathed it. A cute little pink fox pup ran up to her and licked her

"Okay, okay, Yokaido I'm fine" she told the pink pup.

"Why are you out here alone?" I asked her.

"Um..."

"Its ok, You don't have to tell me, but please come and get some food" I said softly. After I knew she was standing and following me I walked over to where I dropped the food, picked it up and went back to the group with the girl and pink fox in tail.

"What took you so long Lu-" Rave began before seeing the girl behind me who was now hiding behind a tree. I turn around and giggle.

"It's ok this is my guild The Black Angels" I told her sweetly. She slowly came out from the tall oak. I walked over to Ryan who was feeding the fire.

"What do you think of this?" I asked showing him the turkey, he just smirked, took it from my hands, turned up his music so it was blaring and went to the river to prepare it for diner. 'How the hell can he stand the music he's a frigging dragon slayer' I wondered as I got to cooking the fish and smashing the berries for their juice. An hour later we were all eating fish and drinking juice waiting for the turkey to get done.

'If Natsu were here then the food would be done immediately,' I thought of the pink haired dragon slayer. 'Then again he and Gray would eat it all' I giggled at that thought. 'Lucy you need to stop thinking of the good times and remember what they all did to you. They hurt you deeper than the pain you felt in the past.'

"I'm not hungry" I said pushing my food away "Anyone want this?" The girl with pink and purple hair grabbed it and ate away.

"My name Is Lucy. This is Raven, Lillian, Demi, Ryan, Alice, Hale, Luna, Liam, and Lani" I told her, pointing to each person.

"We are the members of The Black Angel Guild. Each person you see here has some sort of sad past" Rave explained. "I was beat near death by 'Friends'."

"My parents were killed and my brother was kidnapped" Dem told her.

"My dragon was killed by another dragon, found my parents, was rejected, went to sabertooth, got kicked out and my best friend died" Ryan.

"Half- angel half-human, Zeref killed those who were related to me, sent to Marble Town ran away with the Circus, Ran away from the Circus" Alice spoke sadly.

"Dragon abandoned me" Hale said not even looking up.

"Liam and I are twins who are half-Angel half-Demon our parents execution was implanted into our brains" Lani said gripping the grass.

"My mother died when I was young, my father was obsessed with money, I ran away, met Natsu Dragneel he took me to Fairy Tail, I fell in love or at least I thought I did, only to find out he wanted to replace me with a guild mate who wasn't actually dead. I quit the guild and started The Black Angel Guild." I was the last person to speak, I then Looked the girl in the eye thinking 'I knew it'. I think pretty much everyone else knew what I was thinking.

"What's Your name" Rave asked.

"... Sai-len, Sai-len Yamitori" there was clear hesitation.

"What's your story?" Everyone of us asked in unison.

"Um... How did you..." Sai-len said looking confused.

"Your eyes, your eyes tell a story your words refuse" I told her "You are like us Sadness in your heart, you were once an Angel but, those you love caused you to fall. So, once again I ask you what's your story. I mean that man didn't attack you for no reason he was a businessman or quite possibly an assassin."

Taking a deep breath she spoke "after being born I was quickly put in a crystal in a glacier so my powers would be controlled so my parents could never reach me again, when the crystal deep in the glaciers it broke (at age 5), my right eye was blind so I could barely see anything, it was always hard for her to get around, one day not knowing where I was going a pack of wolves surrounded me, since I knew no one was there then, no one would save me therefore I sat on the icy ground waiting for the pounce to be unleashed upon me but before it happened I was saved by a tall silver-haired women with a long white dress. I tugged at the women's dress and cried on it while the women patted my head and took me in , at age 16 after being with Yunaki(the women) and being trained such magic Sai-len(she got her name from Yunaki) So from that day on I went on my own journey. But Yunaki told me to watch out for 'them'. Since then I was attacked every now and then when I was along and some how always managed to get free. I'm 18 now"

I hug her and say "Well you can stay with us and we'll protect each other."

"So what do you say, you want to be am angel?" Lani asks Sai-len.

"Yes, yes, a million times YES" she squeals as a single tear runs down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. The Ocean Where the Black Angels met Lani and Liam<strong>

"See Light!" I exclaim the tree tops were making it hard for even the dragon slayers to see. As soon as we were out in the open we were blinded by the sudden light. When our eyes adjusted we saw the ocean and-and Lucy. I ran to her and tried hugging her but I just went through her.

"Huh?" I said confused "Lucy why can I go through you"

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy and who ever else may be here, this is only a mirage-a message if you will" Lucy said "Natsu Mirage means I'm not really here and your words don't reach me. I know you are following me, just know this I AM NEVER COMING BACK TO FAIRY TAIL NO MATER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO! I've found people who are like me and soon they will know more about me than any of you EVER did" Lucy was now pissed looking. "Oh and Levy" Lucy was now smiling "I finished the next chapter" and she pointed to something in a sand dune. Levy quickly scrambled over to it and began reading it, squealing as she did so.

"I knew it I just knew it" Levy was giggling and rolling in the sand as she read. "Lulu you are brilliant! I just love you"

"Knowing you Levy you called me brilliant and laughed" Lucy said giggling.

'My heart aches every time she laughs it longs for her. Why did I have to hurt you and make you leave, because now karma is making me hurt' I thought sadly.

"The water smells like her" Wendy said crying.

"I know" Gajeel said comforting the smallest dragon slayer. "So, Shrimp what do you know?"

"What ever could you mean?" Levy asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah what do you know?" I asked then remembered "Lucy wrote you a letter that she left in her apartment and a letter in her cabin. SO WHAT DID THEY SAY?" I was now raising my voice.

Levy ran and hid behind Gajeel. "Dude lay off my girl" Gajeel said warningly.

"But you...you jus...aw never mind." I said confused. "Wait did you just call levy your 'girl'?"

"Yeah we were talking and now we're dating" Levy was practically whispering.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Gajeel asked backing her up.

"Um. Guys? Before you say something you may forget this hologram is sending a live video feed straight to Mirajane" fake Lucy said.

"Oh. Shit" Levy and Gajeel said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane's P.O.V. At the Guild Hall<strong>

"Hehehe you will never be able to get rid of me now that I know" I giggled devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. <strong>

"Guys we really need to get going" I said then in a hushed voice "I think we're being followed"

**?'s P.O.V.**

'Someone smells tasty' I think to my self. **(a/n :3) **

* * *

><p><strong>?#2's P.O.V. Kunugi village<strong>

'Lucy where the fuck are you, you were supposed to be here yesterday' I thought to myself.

"Extra! Extra read all about it!" Some annoying delivery boy says pissing me off "Train Crash outside Magnolia."

"What! Lucy you can't be dead! The 'Lucy the Savior' I know wouldn't just die, not like this and not in a measly train crash" I shout having a panic attack 'Dude calm your tits before you use magic on the civilians... Oh screw it' looking at the bearer of bad news I said "Stone Eye" and he turned to stone in his place. I stalked off to the book store. When I got there I literally ran into someone. "And I thought Lucy was a klutz" I muttered. The person I ran into was a boy with Green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was shirtless so his abs were right in your face, he wore two dog tags around his neck one had a scythe the other had a name that looked like Akumi but I couldn't tell because it was covered by the other tag. He was actually pretty cute.

"Dude watch out!" I said instinctively.

"Whatever" the guy said and ran into the book store.

'I can't deal with anyone right now' I thought 'TO THE NEAREST BAR!'

* * *

><p><strong>So who are these mysterious people? Find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I started a poll on my page for Lucy's twoo love I will add more over time. I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. Kunugi Village<strong>

'We finally made it to Kunugi Village' I thought to myself.

"Hey guys lets get our butts over to the Rose Hotel and then I need to meet up with someone" I informed them as we headed to the old rustic hotel "Oh and before I forget the girl's mom isn't human she is a Gollum created by Courtney her mother died in a fire years ago."

"Oh. That's so sad" Dem whispered.

"Here we are" I told them looking at the two story building, with a rose emblem above the door. As we walked in a bell rang and a women with soft blond came through the back door and looked at us, and then me, and then went into the back and yelled.

"Courtney we have visitors" in the background I could here a door opening and stomping as she clomped down the stairs and she came through the door Courtney had layered short hair that went just inches above her shoulder it was as black as night and she bad on lipstick and a bow both as red as blood, she wore skinny jeans, a dark black leather jacket over a white tank top which was cut so you could see her stomach, she had the same chocolate brown eyes as my own, but they were cautious, calculating, watchful and kind, they were also focused on me watching me like a lioness before she pounces. Then next thing I know she is glomping on me her arms so tight around me I can hardly breath.

"Lucy I missed you soooooooo much" she said in a deceptively sweet and innocent voice "I heard Anastasia was in town but I never imagined you would be here too" she was hurting my ears with all of her squealing.

"Guys this is one of my best friends Courtney, Courtney this is Lani, Liam, Demi, Raven, Lillian, Ryan, Alice, Hale, and last but not least Luna" I said without take a breath "And it's a good thing Anastasia is town you guys have to join my guild"

"Ok but, where is Ana?" she asked.

"Knowing her where do you think?" I asked.

"At a bar" we said at the same time.

"Mrs. Rose can you get these guys a room? One for each of them please?" I asked then said "We need to get Ana and it may get ugly so stay here and make yourselves at home we will be back around dinner time. So we can go to the Moon Festival together, like old times."

Courtney and I both ran out of there as fast as we could. The first bar we went to was closing early due to lack of alcohol and so we kept going to the next one and the same could be said for it and the next five. We finally went into a noisy bar and fighting three guys at once was a girl with long ass platinum blond hair that was braided and tied off with a white bow, big red doe eyes, she looked like she was the same size as Levy, she was wearing a white bustier, with a lacy back, plain front and lacy straps holding it up-pushing up her already generous chest, and it is bigger than mine! How in the world does she keep it in her bustier? She wore ripped denim jeans, the rips are on the front, back and sides- basically everywhere. Silver stilettos finishes off her outfit. Then I notice something I can kind of recognize her Aduro Rings they are silver, with diamonds of various sizes and amounts on each one. She has the rings on all of her fingers. Aduro Rings are like Loki's Regulus rings.

"That's definitely her" I say sweat-dropping. Ana gets hit over the head with a chair and falls to the ground. We rush over to her she wreaks of booze "You take care of them I'll make sure she is ok" I tell Courtney

"Got it" she says then turns to the men, cracks her knuckles and the earth around her and the men starts moving and vines break through the ground. Some split off towards her and form a chair which she sits on, the rest are waiting for her commands. The men take out knives and try cutting the plants but their dull blades don't even make a scratch. With a snap of her finger the vines wrap around the men and squeeze till they pass out then they tie the men to plant chairs.

I look at Anastasia and see she is conscious.

"Am I in heaven or hell?" she asks looking at me.

Smiling I tell her "You're alive"

"I thought you died?" I wasn't sure if that was a question or a comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. Akane Resort Early Morning<strong>

In the end I just decided to ignore the fake Lucy, because I know I will always find her and always bring her back to Fairy Tail. I always have and I always will.

As soon as we walk into the hotel the women at the desk starts staring at Levy.

"Um. Levy that women looks like she wants to talk to you or she's gonna crap herself" I say a bit worried it was gonna be number two. Levy cautiously walked over to the desk.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Do have something for me?" I asked her.

"That depends are you Levy McGarden?"

"Yes"

The lady handed me a package an I ran to the bathroom and went in a stall, and opened it. Inside was a Letter and another chapter the letter read:

**Dear Levy,**

**You are one of the only people who stuck by me when Lissana came back,**

**You will always be in my heart.**

**Because of your loyalty I will tell you the next planned stop,**

**I am headed to Kunugi Village with my guild we are**

**The Black Angel Guild.**

**You must know the main reason I left. **

**I couldn't deal with Natsu and Lissana always together **

**but now I realize that if Natsu and I are meant to be together then it will happen.**

**But for now I must live my life and try and get over him.**

**I might have found someone who can help me do that.**

**Farewell I look forward to our reunion.**

**~Lucy **

**P.S. Tell me how you and Gajeel are progressing ;)**

I got my ass out of there are dashed past the team and ran straight for the woods heading towards Kunugi Village. We could all make it there by sundown if we ran.

"Why we running, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked picking me up making me blush.

"Lucy's in Kunugi Village" I told him. Everyone heard this and picked up the pace and Natsu made Wendy get on his back and they sped up.

"We can make it by night fall if we hurry" Gray told us.

"Good" Erza said quietly but we could all hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. <strong>

It took Ana a minute to sober up a little and not even a second to get her out of there when we promised ice cream. She just ran out of there dragging us behind her. I quickly ate my cone and noticed that across from us was a bookstore.

"I'll be a while you shouldn't wait up" I said walking towards the door and headed straight for the adventure section. I saw a boy with Green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was shirtless so you could see his nice abs, he wore two dog tags around his neck one had a scythe the other had a name that said Takumi. In his hands was a book with six kids with wings on it.

"That's a good book" I told him.

"No" He said looking at me with really pretty green eyes. "It's the best book. I'm just wondering if I should get it, I already have a copy but this is the deluxe edition"

"I'd say you should get it. It has bonuses in the back, extra blog bits, bonus never seen before chapters" I told him "What ship are you? I'm Fax"

"Really so am I" he said in agreement "personally I think the fact that she has a 'perfect other half' is crap she already loves someone"

"Yeah. They really shouldn't mess with them Dylan should be with Max 2 or 'Maya,' Max already is PERFECT with Fang. You do not mess with perfection" I said keeping my point. "Name's Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Takumi" he said also introducing himself.

"I am the master of The Black Angel Guild"

"Cool"

"My 'main' magic is that of a celestial wizard"

"Really I use Reaper magic"

"Cool" I said back.

"Can I join?"

"Only if you have a sad past"

"Well, I was born a reaper, but was unaware of my powers. My parents never paid much attention to him, and I was bullied at school and on the playground. One day, at the age of 7 I accidentally manipulated one boy's soul, and he just fell to the ground, paralyzed. I panicked and ran back home, hiding under the covers of my bed as I tried to figure out what was happening to me. My parents came in and scolded me; as the kid recovered from whatever I did to him, but they said I needed to apologize. I threw a tantrum, and a wave of magic hit my parents, killing both, and leaving their souls in their place. I panicked, and decided to eat them- because how else was I supposed to hide them?! I ran away, and was found by a reaper on the streets. He took me in and taught me all he knew about reaper magic, and I went traveling at the age of 16" He told me.

"Wow" I was astonished by his tale and decided to tell him mine starting when my mother died. "After my mother died when I was a child, I ran away from home out of being ignored by the only family I had left, my father. I ran away to a forest but was attacked by a forest wyvern I was saved by a girl named Anastasia, I was injured so she took me to the nearest town and tried to get help since I refused to go to hospital in that town anoher girl noticed our predicament and took us to her hotel. Her mother helped take me in and nursed me back to full health. They offered to let us stay, we were there for 2 years training before some people burned down Courtney mom's inn with her inside. Out of pure sadness Courtney's true powers were awakened as the reincarnation of Mother Nature she could create life so she made a Gollum and put her mothers soul inside. Her mother stayed at the inn while the three of us trained our magic and a year later my father found me and took me back. On my 16th birthday I ran away once more and I joined Fairy Tail till they betrayed me and broke my heart, so I created the Black Angel Guild. You can join."

**Takumi's **P.O.V.****

'This is odd. You don't meet many girls these days who are not obsessed with what I look like. Plus she is kinda cute herself.'

* * *

><p><strong>?'s P.O.V.<strong>

'_Sniff sniff_'

'This is getting interesting dinner but first a show' I thought watching the girl talking to a boy in a bookstore 'so much Drama it is wonderfully delicious'


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is officially the Remake/Redo of the Original The Black Angel Guild which currently is Being Called The Locked Heart Trio. I had different Idea's for Chapter 17 so I went ahead and made it two Stories instead of one. This Is the Original plot of the Black Angel Guild I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

After Takumi and I bought our books and left the bookstore I saw Anastasia and Courtney pigging out on Ice cream even though I told them that they should get going. I walked up to the girls and introduced them to Takumi.

"Hey! Your the one who bumped into me" Anastasia shouted before licking her Ice cream which smelt of Vodka, of course I wouldn't be surprised if that was just her.

"You bumped into me. And Dude you reek" he said pinching his nose.

"Ana, you never said you met a cutie-in _this_ town" Courtney cried.

"Well... I have no Idea what your talking about" Ana said back. Takumi just stayed quiet.

"Ok, well we need to get dresses for the girls and jeans for the boys" I told them "Let's get going." After we were done shopping we decided to make our way to the hotel but had to take a detour a couple of streets were blocked off for the Moon Festival.

_**Time Skip at the hotel Ryan's P.O.V.**_

_'Sniff Sniff'_

I smell Lucy, that Courtney girl, Alcohol and...

'_Sniff Sniff'_

...Pine. I ran out of my room ignored the stairs and jumped directly down the stairs and into a corner sat down and put my music on.

"You look cool" Raven snorted. I rolled my eyes

'Damn she must have seen everything' I thought.

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

I opened the hotel door delicious smells blasting at us. The first person I saw was Ryan in a corner listening to his music, I then saw Raven. I sat the bags down and introduced her to Anastasia and Takumi. Slowly the guild mates all filed in to meet their newest group members. After a minute of everyone getting to know each other I snuck over to the corner and sat down beside Ryan and talked a little. Before I knew it Ryan and I were being shaken awake by Demi.

"Food's done" She whispered. Groaning I lifted my head off of Ryan's shoulder. He stood up first and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, but stumbled around for a minute before he guided me to the dining room-I still couldn't walk straight. When we got to the table I didn't feel up to eating in a group so I filled my plate up and took it to my room.

After I finished eating I closed my eyes for a second when Courtney was shaking me awake. She was wearing a long white dress with a short train, on the bottom roses dance across the hem. Her hair was put up in a white butterfly clip and was holding a white swan feather mask. I quickly put on my dress, it was similar to hers but it was black with silver stars, I put a silver sparkly headband on and grabbed my black swan feather mask. Before leaving the room I put on my new perfume on it smelled of raspberries instead of my normal Strawberry perfume. After we left the room we ran in to Anastasia who was wearing a short black dress with a lot of tulle (I don't know why but when it come to the Festivals she goes full on girly) her blond hair was no longer in its normal braid but curly with the black tips touching the floor, her mask was like mine but more sparkles.

We walked into Lani's room, she and Alice were arguing about who looked cuter they wore Identical white Lolita dresses had Identical sparkly white swan feather masks, the only difference was that Lani's hair was decorated with white pearl clips and her red-violet bangs were bobby pinned out of her face, where as Alice had creme pearl clips in her hair.

"Girls, Girls you're both pretty" I said face palming "Now, can we get downstairs?"

We were greeted at the stairs by Demi and Raven. Dem Wore a white Lolita dress her black hair straightened and silver streak curled, on the other hand Rave wore a black Lolita dress her hair still in its usual ponytail. We began to descend the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's P.O.V.<strong>

Ok so that girl Courtney gave Takumi, Liam, Hale and me each a box and shoved us into different rooms inside my box was a black suit and tie and a pain black mask. She yelled at us saying the only way to get out was to put the suit on. Trust me I _tried_ breaking the door down but it didn't work, everything was useless. So I gave up and put the dang thing on. As soon as I did the door snapped open revealing Takumi and Hale talking. Takumi's suit was also black and held a plain black mask but, Hale's suit was a tacky white and held a plain white mask. After I stepped out of the room I noticed the door disappear into nothingness behind me and my clothes gone with it, I was thankful I kept my headphones and music player on me._  
><em>

"Um. Can someone help me with my bow tie?" Liam asked walking out of his door wearing a white suit, his door also disappeared. I rushed over to him and tied the bow tie. "So... What do I call you? Ryan? Dad? What?"

"I don't care. Whatever you feel like" I told him making sure the loops were even.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I look up at the stairs and see 6 girls who are pretty and 1 who is beautiful. While watching Lucy I momentarily forget to breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. Kunugi Village<strong>

We finally made it and apparently they are having a festival of some sort so we decided to blend.

"This is the Moon Festival" Erza told us "In this town during the moon festival those under 15 must dress in all white but those 15 and over must wear black. You must also wear a mask-It's like a public outdoor masquerade ball with booths" She requiped into a long black dress and mask.

We walked into a clothing store and Gray, Gajeel, and I got suits, while Levy picked out a black version of her orange dress and a black mask, and Wendy got a white layered dress that is very floofy and a white mask. After we got changed we went and searched for Lucy's scent of strawberries and vanilla-Strawberry perfume and Vanilla shampoo-But instead I kept smelling raspberries and vanilla. The Girl who smelt like the raspberries and vanilla came up to wendy.

"Hello there, you look simply adorable this fine evening" She said before she was joined by two other girls and one guy, one of the girls smells like a rose, the there smells like Alcohol, and the guy smells of an ocean breeze.

'...I know her'

"T-thank you" Wendy stammered "you look beautiful"

"...I can't place her'

"Why thank you" she said " I must be off now" she turned to face the three others with a guilty expression but quickly turned around walked up to Levy grabbed one hand with both of hers. "You look wonderful" and she ran off with her friends.

'...but I know her"

"Um... Guys" Levy said quietly holding up a piece of paper that read in big letters:

**HELLO**

**~L**

'L... Lucy? But how?' Questions formed in my head.

"Let's follow the trail" Gajeel said immediately.

After about ten minutes the plants all around us began acting very weird. And I swear it was like they were trying to trip us. I got tripped and suddenly a green plant of some sort wrapped itself around my leg and when the others tried to help get it off other plants wrapped themselves against the other members of the group. No mater how hard we tried they wouldn't release us. I hit my head on a root while suddenly being jerked and dragged who knows where. When the plants finally stopped moving we were in some sort of arena that had a group of people dressed in black and white each wearing masks. I quickly recognised the girl sitting in the center chair as the girl who came up to Wendy and Levy about fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. <strong>

Sure that was stupid and reckless giving it to the myself but I had to see how far along they were.

"Dude! What was that back there?" Ryan asked

"I know! She was giving them something to fight for." Courtney said "Gather the group."

"AW! Lucy you remembered me wanting to fight how sweet" Ana said.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

"Don't have to go far everyone's near" Demi said dropping from a roof.

"Great Let's introduce you to my old team the only ones you are not permitted to harm are the blue haired girls, Got It?" I asked

"Sure" Raven said "As long as I get the pink-haired idiot."

"Deal" I said as she dropped from another roof and shuck hands. "Courtney do your thing"

Courtney bent down to a daisy and whispered something and after a minute she said "they're on their way. They're... sniffing you out..."

"Courtney bring them _there_" I told her.

"_There_ but that's our place" Anastasia said concerned._  
><em>

"Well what better place to tell all and have a MASSIVE fight then a place from our childhood?" I said smirking and walked off and headed _There. _

_**Time**** Skip**_** _There_ Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Courtney get rid of the plant we don't want them harmed but the can watch" I said gesturing to to foliage all around our old childhood arena/training site. She asked the plants to clear out of the actual arena and go to the stands. We walked to the opposite end of the arena and Courtney made a platform and on that platform was three chairs, I sat in the middle one, Courtney to the left and Anastasia to the right, everyone just stood around us.

"Courtney they're taking to long bring them here" I commanded. She reached up to small flower on a bleak vine and whispered to it. Not long after Natsu, Gray Erza, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel came in the arena struggling against the plants wrapped around their legs, dragging them across the dirty floor. Slowly the plants released them.

"Welcome Fairies" I said, my voice echoing throughout the arena "We are the Angels"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure I like this chapter so please tell me what you think!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry people I'd hit a bit of a road block not knowing how this chapter should go so instead of working on my stories I've been reading other peoples stories and writing one shots about death-I know very depressing right but oh well if you decide to read them and you tend to be emotional you will probably cry. Oh and I must inform the people who sacrificed Oc's that have not been mentioned I'm very sorry but their how they met Lucy cannot be added unless you are someone I've spoken to, It's just that I've been dragging the story a bit out and they need to get on track pretty soon, but if you truly want to keep the way they met then pm me and I may make an exception. There is a list at the end of who is left to be introduced before the Angels have an official guild.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V. In the arena<strong>

"Why have you brought us here?" Natsu asked gritting his teeth.

"Well you were taking too long" Courtney complained.

"And besides you would find us here eventually" Anastasia continued.

"Yeah, You were following my trail" Lucy finished.

"Are you Lucy?" Wendy asked curious.

"No, this is the Dark Angel Guild's Master" Demi informed them.

"Well what's you name then?" Levy asked.

"Levy McGarden, you may call me Luciana ShiningStar... for now" Lucy's voice boomed throughout the arena.

"How do you know my name?" Levy asked confuzeled **(I made that word up)**.

"I know everything about you-I know everything about you all!" Lucy shouted hurting many of the slayers ears.

"Damn it, do you have to be so loud?" Ryan asked Lucy, holding his ears.

"Of course I do 1.) I'm the master of this guild 2.) contrary to what most people I'm just as loud as pinky over there, and 3.) Don't Interrupt me when I'm trying to make a point" by this point Lucy was pouting. "Anyways SEVERAL members of my guild wish to fight you so naturally you can't pass till you beat all of us."

"What?! We are still talking Natsu complained.

"Fine!" Lucy complained "for every member you beat I'll tell you about what's up with your Dear _Celestial Mage,_ Deal? Oh and for every mage we beat You Have to answer one of our questions"

"Deal" Erza quickly replied without hesitation.

"Wow Erza Scarlet made a haste decision" Lucy said shocked "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Let's just get this over with" Gray said impatiently.

* * *

><p>"The first battle will be between Natsu Dragneel and Death<strong>(an Death is what Raven is going to be called during battles and missions)**" Lucy's voice boomed once again. "I Repeat Natsu Dragneel is facing Death" Members of both groups snickered.

"So Bubblegum, How's your day" Death sneered as wind blew through her black pony tail **(I still don't know if that is one word or two X3 Please help)**.

"My name's not Bubblegum, It's Nastu" He already didn't like this girl.

"You can do it" Wendy shouted from the sidelines.

"Looks you didn't bring blue cat here with you" Death said "Well too bad means I can't have Lillian with me"

"How do you know about Happy?" Natsu asked confused.

"You can thank your dear Celestial Wizard for that Bubblegum" Death said smirking.

"STOP CHATTING AND SOMEONE HIT SOMEONE ELSE!" Lucy yelled "THIS IS A FIGHT! NOT A TEA PARTY!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"

"SHADOW DRAGON GOD, ROAR" Both attacks canceled each other out, but Natsu's eyebrows got a little singed.

"Not bad" Death Smirked "Bubblegum." Natsu's eye twitched a little as she said this.

"Yeah" he said taking a better look at her "Well you're not too bad yourself."

Natsu came at Death "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" Death was too quick and pulled out her katana from who knows where, She created a magic seal that had black dragons all over it, the seal absorbed the excess magic he released, and Death was covered in shadows.

"What the...?" The whole Fairy Team was confused.

"I will let you in on a little secret with my seal my Katana can turn any type of magic into shadows for me to devour" Death informed them.

"Shit" Natsu muttered making Lucy crack up.

"Well you learn something new everyday" She shouted still laughing.

"Yeah well now for my own attack I created" Death said before putting her katana up and putting her hands in front of her "Shadow dragon God ultimate Death!" Shadows from everywhere came through her body and surrounded Natsu, til you could no longer see him. His scream pierced through the night sky. When the shadows dissipated there lied Natsu beaten and battered he looked as if he had been fan over several Magic Mobiles he had deep wounds and probably a broken bone here or there. As Death walked back to the Angels the Fairies rushed to Natsu. "He's Not Dead" Death stated as if death was a trivial thing.

"THE WINNER IS... DEATH!"

"We'll take a break from the fighting to heal up" Lucy declared "And you can decide if you want to go on with you task of finding the one you _Rejected,_ and Ra-Death go get your wrist checked by Lillian, you really shouldn't have thought I didn't notice some of Natsu's flames burn it"

"Holy shit even I didn't notice that" Nastu said now conscious.

"And why would you?" Death asked in a snarky tone. Lillian came over to Death, pushed her down and started healing her burn.

"Courtney make each team a tent them someone I don't care who but someone start on dinner I'm starving" Lucy demanded. Courtney called upon the plants to create two ginormous tents.

"If you mistreat my plants then you will sleep in a pit!" she said before starting to make dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>So First I'm sorry for making it so short but I'm making this story in different arcs I call this one The First Encounter! I know i know sounds like aliens are coming but they wont. Second here is a list of the last characters to meet up with the Angels the rest will join the guild once it's official:<strong>

**1.) Grace/Gracie**

**2.) Elle Vermin**

**3.) Sarah Rise**

**4.) Mia Crystel**

**5.) Selena Celly  
><strong>

**6.) Candace Connor  
><strong>

**7.) Clare Dallas**

**9.) Destiny Rose Death/ Dezy R.D**

**10.) Keyren Justel**

**11.) Amaryllis Feyren**

**12.) Amaterasu Mizuki**

**13.) Angelic Sapphire**

**14.) Yoryn Nakatani**

**15.) Allan Death/ A.D.**

**16.) Styles Kaizu**

**17.) Aoi Iris**

**I bet a really observant 1% of my readers notice that there was no #8 :3**

**I just want you people who read this to also (at least try to) read a story called :**Old Friendships by RaphaelplusMikey

**Summery:**

**Nobody really knows Gajeel. Not even Juvia, despite how close they are. An "old friend" of his shows up, someone who seems too weird and crazy even for Fairy Tail! One who's magic is pretty much useless, but she is still deadly with or without it. Gajeel's past is brought to the present, with secrets and shocking revelations around every corner! And wait, she's Gajeel's WHAT!**

**Apparently**** Natsu is apart of a one-sided shipping.**

**P.S. I have started to read stories recommended by readers and I will start to "Advertise" them. **

**P.P.S Who should Face off Next?**

**See ya later for the next chapter oh and hope to Mavis I don't take as long Bye~**


	20. Character Profiles 2

**I will post this same chapter (updated) every now and then (Chapter 15, 20, 25, etc.) and an new chapter with it **

**Name: Raven Nightshade (you can call her Rave, when in missions she is called Death((literary))**  
>Age: 16<br>Eye Color: mismatched, red and violet, they are so beautiful you'll probably get lost in them, but if she becomes angry it becomes sharp, and you'll probably pee your pants.  
>Hair Color: black tied into a messy ponytail, and her bangs covers her left eye(which is the red eye)<br>Power: Shadow Dragon God Slaying Magic  
>Sad Past: She knows no one and trust no one, except for her pet black wolf. Being betrayed by your friends hurt, that's why she no longer trust no one, basically the same thing that happened to Lucy happened to her too, but she was only 13 when she got betrayed by her 'friends', just by the thought of her 'friends' just makes her pissed, and yes pissed only, you won't like it when she gets angry. Her friends betrayed her and left her almost to die, she and her 'friends' were on a mission, she defeated the monster in a second, but when she went back to the group all she received was blank stares and angry faces yelling at her that she's so weak and useless, and they all beat her up and left her to die, if it wasn't for her pet wolf and having healing magic, it's kind of weird a wolf having magic, but she was grateful to her pet, and just cried while hugging the wolf.<br>How they meet Lucy: **She was sitting on a park on sunset remembering her past which led her to cry and someone tapped her shoulder(Lucy) and asked her if she was ok, which made her to cry more and hugged her and cried harder whilse saying 'It hurts...It hurts...why did they even become friends with me when they will just betray me', while her wolf just sighed sadly(is that even possible?)**  
>Clothing Choice: A loose black T-shirt, a white muffler, black baggy pants, and black combat shoes, she sometimes wear a black beret, and she usually carries a katana with her<br>Other Interesting Things: Her house is big enough to fit 5 guilds inside...too bad she's all alone. Her adoptive father is Skiadrum...she's been with Rouge since she was a kid...and developed feelings for Rogue...  
>Etc.: Her magic circle is black, and the seal is a black dragon with the circle has snake like shape. She calls Lucy as Lu-tan, she adds '-tan' to people's names like Dari-tan(i have no idea who Dari(a) is)<p>

**Wolf Name: Lillian**

Eye color: Violet

Fur color: Black with a few violet streaks

Power: Healing Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Name: AriaDemi (Aria is pronounced as area)**  
>Age: 14<br>Eye color: Medium misty grey.  
>Hair color: Black with a silver streak on the left side<br>Power/Magic: Holder Magic (Holy Armour set, includes Heaven's Tears Armour, Robe of Fallen Souls, the rest I have to think about, can be found on DeviantART in Chibi form, search AriaCybertronian) and Take-over: Mystical Creatures Soul. (Can turn into any kind of mystical creature she imagines, eg, devil, angel, dragon, vampire, zombie, werewolf, you get the idea…)  
>Past: Her father was killed when he went on a job, her mother died protecting her brother and herself from the Tower of Heaven project. She was later separated from her brother and met Kagura and Erza, both saved her life by shoving her into a small almost broken closet from the kidnappers. She searched for her brother as soon as they left for 2 years. She now goes under the name 'Demi'<br>How they met Lucy: **she was wandering down the streets of Magnolia and bumped into Lucy, and you know the rest, joins guild, yadda, yadda, yadda…**  
>Clothing choiceappearance: She usually wears a half sleeve shirt (something like Natsu's shirt during the Grand Magic Games) except it is white with black and grey trims. She also wears black mid-thigh length skirt with white outlines and she is mostly seen with her white knee high boots that had a black silk snake curled up on top instead of the normal round openings. She wears a silver chain necklace and a crystal chain necklace, given to her by her mother and father. She wears two thin metal bracelets that have a pitch black crystal joining both together making an 'x' shape with the metal.  
>Other interesting things: Her right eye is a lighter shade of grey meaning that she is blind on one eye so she covers it up with a side fringe. She also has two scars on her left eye from a fight with a monster, but surprisingly is not blind, (thanks to Porlyusica who healed the injury.) She is a trustworthy person but it takes time for her to trust someone due to her past.<br>Extra: Her guild mark is located on a little higher than her hip, on the back and is a light grey. She is usually quiet and respects privacy. She loathes dark guilds, Jellal and Zeref. (Though when she heard that Jellal started Crime Sorciere she eases a little on him.) She loves reading, drawing, playing her violin and bamboo flute.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ryan Blade<br>**Age: 18  
>Eye color: yellow<br>Hair color: Red  
>Power: Water Dragon Slayer<br>How they met Lucy: **On the train he was motion sick **  
>Sad Past: His dragon was murdered by another dragon slayer, he found his real parents they didnt want him and told him he was useless he was in Sabertooth before he was kicked out and his best friend died of cancer.<br>Clothing: Black baggy pants, a chain that hooks around his pants, a black t shirt, black and dark blue high tops  
>Personality: Cocky, cold, sometimes sweet,<br>Other Interesting things: he always gives nicknames to people, he has a scar running down his left eye, he gets mad if you interrupt when he's eating a snow cone, he's sarcastic, he always listens to rock music like linkin park three days grace...

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Alice Lunaria<strong>  
>Age: 11<br>Eye Color: Violet eyes  
>Hair Color: Brown Hair<br>Power: Moon Angel Magic  
>Angel Wings- Possesses four feathered angelic wings, user have the ability to fly<br>Angel's Soul- User have the ability of an Angel, summoning holy light and other divine holy powers  
>Moon's Queen- The user's power increased (must be under the moon, during night)<br>Lunar Blessing- Form an aura of moonlight everytime user engaged in a battle that increases the user's state  
>Purification- remove all evil or negativity from a person or an object<br>Temporal Healing- The user rewind time and erasing the damages from existence, regenerating fully destroyed limbs or body parts, recover the life-force, spiritual power and mana during the process. Can be used to return the dead to life, limited to the beings that had just died.  
>Moon Flare- Blast a wave of fire-shaped moonlight that deals heavy damage to a target, may cause "burning" state<br>Lunar Strike- Blast a wave of moonlight that strucks a target, deals heavy damage to the target, may cause pain  
>Lunar Shadow- creates an illusion by creating multiply self surrounding the target, confusing the target<br>Moon Dance- A combo skill, a dance by making a revesed backflip, hitting the target, swings three times while hitting the target, makes a low kick that topples the target and make the target fall on the ground, flips the whole body fowards while kick the target with enchanted foot of moonlight, dealing heavy damage to the target  
>Lunar Uppercut- Swing the hand and grabbing the target, makes an uppercut that damages the target, enchanted with moonlight which deals heavy damage towards the target<br>Lunar Storm- Blast a raging storm filled with dashing moonlight that deals deadly damage towards multiply target  
>Moon Tornado- Blast a massive tornado of moonlight that destroy almost everything in its path<br>Nightfall- Summons multiply beams of moonlight from the sky that deals deadly damage towards multiply targets  
>Holy Shine - A Several Holy light will come fourth to the target<br>Heavenly Wind - A Three huge hurricanes will surround the magic user.. And bring the hurricanes Forward  
>Resurrection - Can ressurect the dead living thing with a add of strength and magic... Requires a lot of mana<br>Photon - a holy light will surround the enemy and will drained his mana and his mana will transport to the magic user  
>Shimmering moonlight - Requires a weapon called "<br>First Aid - Can heal a person in a certain place  
>Serenity's Goddess Prayers - makes the magic user double her power...<br>Serenity's Blessings - Make's the magic user to be powerful like the moon goddess... Requires a lot of time  
>HolyMoon Water/Fire/Earth etc. Sword/Tornado etc. - Makes the holy/Moon element that she use as a attack..  
>Serenity Twilight- Blast a massive beam of moonlight, deals destructive damage that may wipe out a target from this existence, if the target is not protected.<br>Sad Past: Alice Lunaria is a half-angel and half human. Zeref kills all that related to her.. Alice Lunaria was sent to a town called "The Marble Town". Alice Lunaria possessed her mother's angel magic. Until she see the circus though the circus isn't a good one the circus treated Alice like an animal... She ran away from that circus and Found a giant egg though that giant egg was an abandoned exceed... When the egg hasn't hatches a beaten up boy was running in the forest the boy was about the same age as her his name was, Hale Blaster... Alice asked him why he is beaten up and heal his injuries... After that they live in the same house or tree house and they take care of the egg until it hatchs.. They named the exceed Luna...  
>how the meet Lucy: <strong>Lucy steps into their trap and they find her the next morning.<strong>  
>Clothing Choice: Loli, and an angel clothing. sometimes Punk and Cute<br>Other Interesting things: She is a tsundere and loli... She likes Sweet things and cute things... Her favorite foods and Drinks Lasagna, Cake and Chocolate mousse for drinks Chocolate drinks... Favorite flavors Vanilla and Chocolate...

**Name: Luna**

Eye Color: robins egg blue

Fur Color: Her fur color is white she had a yellow crescent moon like in her head

Clothing choice: Magical girl costume

Magic/Powers: She can transform into a 5 yrs. old girl and She had a magic called transformation link means she can have a powers like in the rpg games like the roles in it like a warrior, Ninja etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Hale Blaster<strong>  
>Age: 12<br>Eye Color: Black  
>Hair Color: Dark Blue<br>Power: Ice/Snow Dragon slayer  
>Sad Past: He was Abandon by his dragon<br>Clothing Choice: Bad ass, Punk, School boy and Music-lover  
>Other Interesting things: He has a secret crush on Alice. His personality is His personality is Idiotic, Always teases Alice, Energetic, Cheerful, Always happy, Always there, Helpful, Protective and Smiley. He is Left-handed<br>Etc.: He wears a Open Black School Blazer and a polo shirt his pants have a chain on the left side. He has a Dragon pin on his blazer. He is yet a punk/bad ass type actually he is a nice guy. His blood red necktie is loosen he has a rap cap in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lani <strong>

Age: 10  
>Hair: Bright red-violet, in crop ponytails<br>Eyes: Mint green  
>Powers:<br>On Lani's own will whatever she touches dies from poison emitted from her body  
>"Gentle Death" On Lani's own will whatever she touches dies from poison emitted from her body,<br>"Delicious Aroma", when poison seeps from her pores but only paralyses any one else but here brother,  
>"Heaven's Dome", a dome of poison overlaps those trapped from the previous spell and<br>"Graceful Death", is poison she turns into a scythe, it's the same spell her father used.  
>"God's Flight", a pair of gray angel wings.<br>Past: Her mother, an angel, and father, a demon, had fallen for each other though it is forbidden. yada yada and the twins were born and once they were born their parents were taken away and executed while they were abandoned to fend for themselves. Hippy. And what make it even better, is that the people who kill their parents implanted the memory of their deaths.  
>How they met Lucy: <strong>While the Black Angels were by the ocean, being the half angel she is, Alice felt their demonic presence and went after them to kill them. Not knowing they were children, Alice almost kill Liam and was attacked by Lani.<strong>  
>Clothing: Short shorts, a black crop top and a silver fingerless glove for Lani. Prefers not to wear shoes.<br>Others: Lani has some what of a laid back, sassy, bold personality  
>Lani's choice of weapon would be a scythe.<br>Lani and Alice don't necessarily like each other but will help the other out in times of need.  
>The twins think of Lucy as the mother figure they never had and Ryan the father figure.<p>

**Name: **Liam****

Age: 10  
>Hair: Bright red-violet, shaggy hair<br>Eyes: Mint green  
>Powers: he can heal anything mentally or physically,<br>"Black Shell" which is similar to sister's "Heaven's Dome" but instead heals,  
>"Bitter Taste", is a liquid he can conjure that can boost magical power by 20% but doesn't work on himself or Lani,<br>"Death's Wig" , a pair of gray devil wigs and a tail.  
>"Hollow' Daggers" a set of daggers formed from light<br>Past: His mother, an angel, and father, a demon, had fallen for each other though it is forbidden. yada yada and the twins were born and once they were born their parents were taken away and executed while they were abandoned to fend for themselves. Hipi. And what make it even better, is that the people who kill their parents implanted the memory of their deaths.  
>How they met Lucy: <strong>While the Black Angels were by the ocean, being the half angel she is, Alice felt their demonic presence and went after them to kill them. Not knowing they were children, Alice almost kill Liam and was attacked by Lani.<strong>  
>Clothing: Baggy sweats and gray tee for Liam. Prefers not to wear shoes.<br>Others: the shyer half at times.  
>Choice of weapon is a dagger.<br>The twins think of Lucy as the mother figure they never had and Ryan the father figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sai-len Yamitori<strong>

Age:18

Eye Color: left eye crystal blue and right is silver(due to blindness.)

Hair Color: pink and purple mixed hair that's a bit curly and goes to her back

Magic: Heavenly Sky Witch

Staff of the Shadow World: she cast a spell with a requiped staff to seal opponents into the shadow world which is nothing but darkness.

Pierced Aura: her eyes turn into a blood enhanced red and can tell a persons auras

.Crystal Chaos: she creates a crystal around herself then says a. spell to switch with opponent.

Twin Blade sabotage: she requips twin blades one of earth the other one of fire and when charging it up for a hit it makes lightning.

Your True Emotion: a spell she cast so people can either tell the truth or show a true Soul: she uses a blue orb that goes inside opponents body to take the soul and transport it somewhere else.

Crystal light: she has a heart pendant that's comes with the crystal and when she squeezes the crystal a beam of light shines through making a her pet phoenix Kao alive and Kao can dodge do a fire beam from its mouth or swarm.

Panther Strike!: she has out her large archery bow as she stands like a panther the shot is so lethal a gust of wind surrounds it.

Charming Harp: she plays a beautiful melody on a small harp that hypnotises opponent.

Crystal Bazooka: she forma a bazooka made out if crystal that's shoots multiple shots of dried ice which can result in burned skin.

Ace Cloud: she throws a card of ace into the sky and it creates a moving cloud that spreads acids mixed with ash.

Purest Witch: she requips her real witch costume( white and blue bikini like breastplate with a red gem in the middle, white Spartan like battle skirt with gold at the edges, blue and white hand braces, little white wolf ears, light blue cape, black and blue striped knee socks, blue silky flats, mini witch hat to the left side of her head, Comes with a long ruby sword made from granite.)

Fairy Bomb: she flies in the sky and them does a ball of lightning and fire in the shape of a fairy that's flies and engulfs opponent

My Heart My Soul: with both her hands creates a neon pink beam that's in the shape of a wolf with amazing damage (only can be activated if she does melody of darkness)

Melody of Darkness: she sings a small melody(the sun will never eclipse my moon) she makes all clouds move and the ground shakes a ravens and phoenixes all strike down opponent.

Sad Past: after being born she was quickly put in a her powers would be controlled so her parents could never reach her again, when the crystal deep in the glaciers(it broke at age 5 for her) her right eye was blind so she could barely see anything, it was always hard for her to get around, one day not knowing where she was going a pack of wolves surrounded her , since she knew no one was there then no one would save her therefore she sat on the icy ground waiting for the pounce to be unleashed upon her but before it happened she was saved a tall silver haired women with a long white dress, the women looked at the nude abandoned partly blind five year old. ild tugged at the women's dress and cried on it while the women patted her head and took her in , at age 16 after being with Yunaki(the women) and being trained such magic Sai-len(she got her name from Yunaki). So from that day on Sai went on her own journey. But Yunaki told Sai to watch out for 'them'

How they meet Lucy: **while bathing in the river singing a small melody Sai notices rustling in the bushes, she notices what jumped out was 'one of them' who was a guy trying to , then she as well feeling uncomfortable yells loudly which Lucy here's and helps Sai fight the guy.**

Clothing Choice: Black cross strapped small with a pink hibiscus,top,long black tights, long black skirt(to make it look like a dress)Brown clogs, white wings, dark blue bow in her hair,

Other Interesting things: she ends her sentences with Mui sometimes . Shes a passive tsundere,a bit clumsy, allergic to pepper(has a really sensitive nose)

Etc.: has a furry pink fox pup named Yokaido

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Anastasia Francheville<strong>

Age: 18

Eye color: Her eyes are big, and doe-like, a lot like Lucy's. They're blood red, but when angry they become completely lifeless and black.

Hair color: Her hair goes down to the floor, and is platinum blonde. It's usually in a braid, with a white bow tying it off. If it's down, the ends are curled.

Power:

Eye Magic: Medusae - Most of her magic is in her eyes. She's an ancestor of Medusa, which makes her a 'Medusae'. When her eye powers are activated, her red eyes will glow- and anyone who looks into them will experience excruciating pain.

Light Magic - She has a wide array of light spells;  
>Divine Intervention: This will heal all allies, and vanquish all darkness in contact with this light. It's the spell 'Fairy Law' is based on.<br>Solar Beam: A beam of light is shot out from her hand, and will either paralyze or seriously injure an opponent.  
>Aduro Slash: She raises her arm and swings it, making a line of light shoot out of it, and fly towards the opponent. This can slice through almost anything.<br>Aduro Rings: Aduro rings are earthland versions of Loke's 'Regulus Rings'.  
>Stone Eyes: Turns who ever looks in her eves into stone .<p>

Sad Past: Anastasia's past is a dark and terrifying one. Some mad-scientist found out she was a 'Medusae' and begun experimenting on her. This was from as far back she can remember until she was 13. She broke out of that hellhole, and ran. She never stayed in a town for more than a week, for fear of him finding her. When she was 16, he found her. She used her eye power, before she killed him, with her trusty dagger. She never felt any remorse.

How they meet Lucy: **Anastasia meets Lucy when she was attacked by a Forest Wyvern when they were little. Anastasia helped Lucy, and they've been friends ever since (almost like sisters).**

Clothing choice: Anastasia is the size of Levy, by the way. She wears a white bustier, with a lacy back, plain front and lacy straps holding it up- pushing up her already generous chest, and it's a miracle nothing falls out! She has ripped denim jeans, the rips are on the front, back and sides- basically everywhere. Silver stilettos finishes off her outfit, and she's practiced walking and running in them- and she can fight in them as if they were combat boots. Her 'Aduro Rings' are silver, with diamonds of various sizes and amounts on each one. She has the rings on all of her fingers.

Other interesting things:  
>Anastasia's favorite food is ice-cream, and will not hesitate to kill for it.<br>She has a Russian accent, as she was born there, which is north of Fiore.  
>She has a tattoo of angel wings on her back, and you can usually see most of them when she has the bustier on.<br>She has her guild mark on the left side of her stomach, like where Cana's is.  
>She's usually nice, and if you make her angry, you'll usually get a few glares, into a fight and maybe she'll use her eye power on you, but if you make her really angry- you may as well move to another country and change your name, because she'll probably kill you.<br>Due to her Russian background, she can out drink Cana and still be relatively sober. When you see her in the guild, she's usually got a barrel next to her. Her drinking record is over 100 barrels, as when she got to 100- she forgot how to count.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Takumi York<strong>

Age: 18

Eye color: His eyes are a brilliant green, and suck in anyone who looks into them.

Hair color: His hair is a light brown, and is shaggy and sticks out in all directions- all in all, it's a longer version of Natsu's.

Power:

Reaper Magic - He can control, manipulate, destroy and eat souls. He has an enchanted scythe, that has a silver handle, and black blade- to harvest souls, or destroy them. He usually eats the souls of animals he kills- and if he "accidentally" kills a person, he'll be even more excited to eat their soul because he says; "Human souls have more flavor to them!"

Requip: The Reaper - This requip magic allows him to requip into a black cloak if he wants, as well as requip his scythe.

Sad Past: He was born a reaper, but was unaware of his powers. His parents never paid much attention to him, and he was bullied at school and on the playground. One day, at the age of 7 he accidentally manipulated one boy's soul, and he just fell to the ground, paralyzed. He panicked and ran back home, hiding under the covers of his bed as he tried to figure out what was happening to him. His parents came in and scolded him; as the kid recovered from whatever he did to him, but he needed to apologize. He threw a tantrum, and a wave of magic hit his parents, killing both, and leaving their souls in their place. He panicked, and decided to eat them- because how else was he supposed to hide them?! He ran away, and was found by a reaper on the streets. He took him in and taught him all he knows about reaper magic, and he went to travel at the age of 16.

How they meet Lucy:** He meets Lucy in a bookstore, and they quickly bonded over their love for books, and she asked him if he wanted to join her guild.**

Clothing choice: He's usually bare chested, displaying his rock-hard abs- but occasionally he'll wear a black vest, but still nothing under it. He has a two dog tags on a silver chain around his neck, one with a carving of a scythe on it, and the other with his name. He wears denim jeans, and either has black sneakers of he's barefoot.

Other interesting things:  
>His guildmark is where Gray's is, on the top left(?) of his chest.<br>He loves the heat, and you can usually find him laying on a couch under a window in the guild, asleep- just like a cat.  
>He's a little dense, but overall is very perceptive, and is a skilled strategist.<br>His looks get him a lot of female attention, but he has his sights set on Lucy; the one who doesn't drool every time she looks at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Courtney Rose<strong>

Age: 15

Hair color: black

Eye color: Chocolate brown eyes (the same as Lucy's)

Power: Nature Goddess Slaying

Mother Nature's kiss: Heals who ever she kisses works best when kissing men on the lips and blowing kisses to women.

Poison Ivy: Weakens opponents

Vine Cage: Traps people in a cage

Call of the Wild: Wild animals came to her and do her bidding

Sad past: After being reunited with her two best friends after over 10 years, they go out and her mothers hotel burns down with Mrs. Rose inside. her mother was the only family she had left.

How they meet Lucy: **They were best friends when they were kids they barely remember how they met the three of them were just always together and as time went on the split ways to return to her mothers hotel in Kunugi Village.**

Clothing choice: Changes as time goes on when she met Lucy again she wore a red headband that was adorned with a red bow a black leather jacket, a golden skirt with Golden slippers.

Other: She can talk to plants and animals and Vis Versa she is caring and never forgets a face. She is the reincarnation of Mother Nature herself. Piss her off and you will feel the full force of Mother Nature. Lucy and Anastasia are the only ones who can control her when she gets like that.


	21. Chapter 20 June 12 2014

**Lucy's P.O.V.**  
>"Time for You to answer our question" I Boomed. "Why did you hurt Lucy when it was obvious she loved you?"<p>

"I-We didn't mean to we were just really excited about having Lissanna back" Natsu answered with his head down.

"Then why did you hurt her?" Ryan pressed on.

"I-I didn't mean to I lo-" Natsu was stopped by a hand.

"You only get one Question" Erza said sternly.

"Fine, but now it's Ryan Vs. Gray" I growl/yelled, "NOW EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE STANDS BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES" I pointed to the stands. Cowering they all went to their seats except for the two boys competing.

"AND Fight" Lani shouted while her brother rang a bell.

"Ice Make Sword" Gray said. Ryan quickly move out of the way whenever Gray tried to shank him.

"Water Dragon Roar" Ryan shouted as water shot toward Gray, Gray formed an Ice shield and the water went to the sides and when he least expected it it completely surrounded him reminding me of Juvia's Waterlock. Ryan refused to release gray until he passed out.

"And the winner is Ryan" I boomed.

"That's not fair. He cheated" Natsu said angrily "He made him stop berathing"

"Ryan do you want to forfit your point" I asked him while my eyes begged no, to which his responded saying sorry.

"Fine by me" Ryan said then smirked but only because pinky got defeated by a _Girl_"

"Oh yeah that was funny" Lani said laughing._  
><em>

"Yeah well I wasn't going to have you fight him" I told her "someone could die"

"Yeah little girl I'm that strong" he boasted.

"I was talking about you" I said angrily. "My daughter has a 'special' kind of magic. She has demon magic. She can kill you with one touch. Lucy wants to be the one who finally takes you down. She still feels she needs to prove her strength. That she's better than you, better than Fairy Tail"

"Our question is Lucy?" Wendy asked shyly, making me smile.

"Lucy is free, freer then she's ever been" I whispered in her ear. "I know, you know, and thank you for not telling." The dragon slayer got wide eyed before smiling.

"What did she say?" Natsu demand he looked kinda menacing in a weird way.

"Destiny has her" Sai-len said mysteriously.

"Who is this Destiny?" Natsu asked confused.

"Destiny isn't a person flame-brain" Gray said annoyed "Destiny is the events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future."

"Very good Stripper" Raven said eating a candie bar.

"Now time for dinner before continuing " Takumi said rubbing his abs.

"Fine but they stay on that side of the arena" Courtney paid pointing to the other end.

"And *gulp* they have *gulp* to make their own food" Ana said in between gulps of vodka.

"Thats fine with me" Erza said walkin away.

I walked to a clear space to cook dinner for my family. Soon after Lani came up to me.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure but first I have a present for you my dear" I said getting a box. "Open it." Inside the box was a pair of pitch black gloves. "They will hep you control your magic so that when you touch people you wont automatically kill them" I informed her as I slipped them on her delicate hands.

"I love them mama" Lani said beaming and she quickly hugged me before turning to the food. "So what are we making?" she asked.

"Well, since we have to feed dragon slayers and others I was thinking an ambrosia salad to start and then go to ramen and finish with chocolate cake for dessert" I told her.

"Sounds yummy" She beamed again.

"Well lets get to cooking"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

'Their guild master seems kinda familiar. The way her anger is sparked with passion, and how her smile is brighter then all the stars in the night sky, how her kindness makes children smile. She's like Luce but still a little bit different, like a mixture of edo Luce and my Luce and yet not. She is an en...ig...ma... I think that's the right word for it I'm not sure.'

"So what's for dinner?" I asked Erza.

"Well since none of us can cook then your eating fire and Gajeel is stuck with iron while we are eating real food" Erza said sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry to cut this chapter short but there is many a reason for it mainly because I've hit a small writers block and dont know who should fight against who next second an amazing GrayXLucy writer by the penname Kowa<strong>**reta1468 who is writing the story Perfect for You wrote an inspiring Authors note at the end of chapter 35 it was about how no one on sights like this one cares about gender, race or religion and i completely agree and have decided that on my profile my picture will be of me an actual picture of my asianness because i feel that even though we dont really know each other that every member of fanfiction is a member of my family (my fanfiction family dont randomly show up at my house on thanksgiving 1 because we dont like guests showing up unannounced 2 because i never told anyone my address... Creepers) we are all aspiring writers and all love to read so on my profile is an accurate picture of me.  
><strong>

**Review who you want to battle who**


	22. Chapter 21 February 24 2015

**Hey Guys I'm Back and Ready to type and post chapters. I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update. I typed up a bunch of chapter but my sister broke my laptop... again. So I typed them up on my Ipod and then that broke but then I got my phone last month and have been trying to find ways to recover or retype them. I have found this chapter and parts of others**

**Its official This Story WILL be Rylu **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. 9:30 pm<strong>

After dinner we decided-well i decided that there wouldn't be anymore battles tonight.

"Ryan may I speak to you in private?" I asked before turning to go into the medical room of the arena. As I got there I turned around and folded my arms to him "what the hell did you try to pull earlier? Giving them the point. The sooner We beat them and get info the sooner we can be headed to the guild hall. I can't be near them much longer. I cant be giving out information."

"Hey you want info? How about you try giving some out! They aren't the only ones, some of the members want info too. Your our master for crying out loud! You had a life before Fairy Tail and personally I kinda wanna know what it was, who you were, what you were like!" The red haired water dragon slayer yelled.

I was quiet for the longest time. "A long time ago back when I was little and my mom was alive she took me to the ocean all the time. Back then I was so happy never a frown on my face" I smiled thinking back. "One day went on the boardwalk when there was a lot of people, I got separated from my mom. I got pushed off the edge into ocean I was so small and hadn't yet learned to swim. My mom found me and jumped in after me. When she caught up to me a giant wave crashed down over us. We were drowning that is until a dolphin came and saved us. Her name was Catherine, I believe you've seen her, I swam with her the day we met Lani and Liam."

"Yeah, I remember" his voice was calm.

"Well a week after my mom fell ill and soon died. My father ignored me as best he could. So I ran away, was attacked and saved by Ana, who brought me to town and Courtney found and brought us to her mother's inn and I stayed with them for a few years having many adventures before returning home. My 17th birthday I ran away and joined Fairy Tail soon after, and you know the rest" I said blinking back the tears. "Now if we're done here I wanna go to bed." I turned to walk out, but before I could Ryan grabbed my arm making me turn revealing my falling tears to him. Next thing I know his arms are wrapped around me and I'm crying into his chest.

**Lani's P.O.V. 10:00 pm**

"Momma? Where are you?" I called out looking for Lucy. "Mommy It's time for bed." I came upon the old infirmary, when I peered inside I saw momma Lucy and Ryan on an old cot their arms around each other asleep. Ryan's shirt had dark damp spots so she must have cried... A lot. I ran back to camp and to my bedding grabbed a couple blankets and Liam and came running back. I covered momma Lucy and Ryan with one and laid down on a nearby cot with Liam, and we used the other blanket and passed out.

**Ravens P.O.V. 11:30 pm**

"Lu-tan and Ry-tan have been gone for a while" I said noticing their disappearance. "Dem come to with me to go look for them" I said getting my camera.

"What's that for?" The Takeover mage asked confused.

"Duh! We don't know what kind of moment they could be having" I made a derp face. I fixed my messy ponytail a little and had Demi put her black and white hair in one too but she ended up making it a braid. Oh well. I took out my black lipstick and put it on my cheeks, but when I tried to put some on Dem's face she flipped out and hit me upside the head.

By the time we were ready for our mission it was midnight. We stalked around the inside of the arena, peering into each room carefully like Ninjas. When we came to the last room (the infirmary) the door was partially open. When we poked our heads in we saw the two lying on the same cot, in each others arms, while sharing a blanket. We also took note that a certain set of twins were lying on the next cot over. I grabbed my camera and immediately began taking pictures of our master and her water heater. After I was satisfied Ryan had to shift around causing his lips to brush Lu-tan's forehead. 'EEEEEEEEP! They're so cute!' I inner fangirled taking even more pictures. Before we left we pushed the two cots together and took a couple more photos of the little 'family'.

On the way back to the group we looked at the pictures and began talking. "They are perfect for each other" Dem said sighing.

"Yeah. I know I just wish they would realize it." I looked at a photo of the four of them. "Sure we are all family, but they are even more like a family."

"Hey, Rave?"

"Yeah, Dem?" I looked in the 14 year olds eyes.

"Do you think that we'll ever find someone like they did?"

I thought back to the most perfect guy in the world. His perfect black hair covering one of his perfect blood red eyes. Rogue Cheney. He only guy I ever dreamed of having 33 babies with. (a/n I don't know why put that in here but you get the gist. If you didn't... Raven has a crush on him.)

"Fine stare off into space all creepily." I just barely heard her say.

"huh?"

"Oh. you didn't answer my question."

"I was just thinking" I told her with a faint smile.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" she said slyly.

"Ro-I mean who?" I acted like there wasn't anyone on my mind.

"The guy who you're thinking about, the guy who makes you smile, the guy you're thinking about shirtless" she said with a huge grin.

"His name is Rogue" I told her.

"So you admit you thinking about him shirtless" She had a victorious look on her face.

"Yea-I mean No! I wasn't!" I got all red and embarrassed.

"Uh huh. Sure."

**Rogue's P.O.V. SaberTooth guild**

Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!

"Rogue, man that was five sneezes! You know what that means right?" Sting yelled loudly in my ear.

"Shut up. You're hurting my ears" I told him emotionlessly.

"It means someone is imagining you shirtless" He said ignoring me.

"Shut up." I told him again.

"I bet you that it was that girl, Seven? Maven? Caven?"

"Raven" I muttered.

"Well whatever her name was doesn't matter. What happened to her?" He asked with a look of wonder.

"3 years ago her teammates beat her up and left her for dead." There was a lump in my throat as big as Fiore. "As far as anyone knows she's dead"

"Oh isn't that the year you were beating on some rookie mages?" he ask. I looked him in the eyes and deck him.

**Demi's P.O.V.**

After Rave and I got back to the group I asked Courtney if she could help me find some magic Cherrywood. When she asked me why I needed it I whispered in her ear what it was for and she agreed. She then began talking to a squirrel. Girl's weird but I gotta admit she's really cool and nice. I thanked her and walked over to Sai-len, Alice, Hale, Luna, and Raven. Ravens was showing off the pictures and selling then for 10J each except for the first one.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson" Alice said sighing.

"You had better make sure she doesn't see these" Luna said sternly.

"You remember what happened last time?" Hale reminded her.

"How could I forget a punishment like that" She shuddered probably remembering the video. "That's why as soon as you go to bed hide your copies. I don't want to go through that again. Ugh." She shuddered again.

We hid our copies in our stuff out of pity but I noticed Hale sneak over to Lucy's and Ryan's stuff and put pictures in it but, I just ignored it. I looked around the arena and saw the Fairies in sleeping bags, Courtney watching Anastasia and Takumi arguing with a smile, My group was laughing at who knows what, and I saw a certain four mages exit into the arena 2 awkwardly walking out not meeting each others eyes and 2 twins smirking happily and fist bumping.

"Why's everyone still up?" Lucy asked yawning.

"I guess we can't sleep?" I said shrugging.

"Can't or won't?" Ryan asked folding his arms.

"Oh, tomato potato" Rave said waving him off.

"Well it's bedtime for members under 14" Lucy said waving the youngins' off to bed. They complained before heading off to bed in their giant flower tents Courtney grew.

**Anastasia's P.O.V. 12:45 am**

"Lest play troof of hair" I slurred taking in some more vodka. There are lots of agreeing.

"I don't know" lulu says nervously.

"Oh come on Master" Sai-len says "it'll be fun."

"Fine" she gives in. "But we go to bed in one hour. And we all have to be in our pjs"

There was cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>I am having a contest for a new story photo check my profile if you are interested oh and review any truth or dares you want to see<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 may 29 2015

**Okay so there arnt many dares but thats because you people didn't give me any :( which tired out my brain guys you should count how many times the word poo is in this chapter and the winner gets a preview of the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V. 12:50 am<strong>

"Who's gonna go first?" Demi asked when they all got back to the fire.

"I will" Lucy said. "Ana truth or dare?"

"Duh! Dare!" She replied drinking more vodka.

"Every time you go to drink more alcohol you have to pour half of what you have in the bottle in the fire" Lucy told her.

"Wah?!" She was shocked she'd stoop so low. "You villain!" she grabbed her bottle.

"Ah ah ahh" Takumi scolded and she poured half its contents in the fire making it woosh up almost taking off eyebrows.

"I really hate you people" she said making Lucy laugh.

"Rave Truth or Dare?" Ana asked

"Truth Is for the wea-hey I saw that" Raven said pointing to the fire.

"Damn -_-" Fwoosh! the fire grew a few feet before shrinking again.

"Raven I dare you togive Lillian a piggy back ride around the arena" Ana told her.

Rave carefully put her best friend on her back and ran around the inside of the arena. when she got back she was out of breath. "Lu-tan... dare or... double dare?"

"Hey no fair I was gonna pick truth" Lucy complained.

"Just pick" Ryan said with a smirk before fistbumping Raven.

"Fine Dare" she said reluctantly.

"Lu-tan, I dare you to be carried bridal style by Ryan as he runs around the arena and then continue to be held by him for the next three rounds" Raven smirked all evil like.

"What? why bring me into this?" Ryan screached before getting hit over the head by the black angle guilds wonderful black haired master.

"Just do it" Ana said before taking a sip and being forced to waste more of her precious alcohol.

Ryan picked her up and began running a blush on both of their faces.

"Hey I'm curious, What was the other dare?" Courtney asked Raven.

"It was the same thing" Raven said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're mean!" Sai-len said laughing

"I know" she then grinned "it comes with the hair"

The next half hour was filled with silly and funny tasks from drawing on the fairy tails male dragon slayers and Gray to speaking backward to filling Natsu's sleeping bag with monkey poo and even planting evidence on a certain Fairy tail mage.

**The Next Morning ****Lucy's P.O.V.**

It's the next morning and I currently have not gotten any sleep. I was too excited to see the next battle so instead of sleeping I wrote the next two chapters of my novel.

Erza was one of the first Fairy Tailers up she looked at her team mates faces and couldnt help but laugh waking everyone else

"Eww Gray! why'd you use my sleeping bag as a bathroom" Natsu said covered in brown grossness.

"Dude it wasnt me" Gray said before realizing someone had drawn on Natsu and Gajeels' faces "Erza?"

"Yeah"

"Someone drew on my face didnt they?"

"Yup" the requip mage said stiffling a laugh.

Courtney walk over to them, "Good luck getting it off" she walk to Erza's bag of stuff and pulled out a marker "Its a megga tough sharpie It'll be a week before it comes off" she begins walking away but stops "Natsu I dont sugest you burn the sleeping bag"

"Like I'm gonna listen to you" He mutters before setting the poo filled sleeping bag aflame creating a horible smell, and a monkey flings more poo directly in his open mouthed face.

"I warned you" she said walking away.

**After breakfast and natsu cleaning and disposing of the burnt poo sleeping bag **

"Ok the Next Battle will be a Tag-Team battle Erza and Gajeel Vs. Courtney and Sai-len got it?" I said with a yawn.

"What?! A Tag-Team? Why?" Courtney asked a little confused.

"Because one on one battles are getting a little boring and I wanna mix it up" I said with a bored look on my face. Looking at Ryan I saw him giving me a look that said 'Really? REALLY? You're bored?' Making me shrug my shoulders defensively.

'If I'm gonna be here around those who betrayed me i might as well have some fun plus Courtney would never in a million years let Sai-len get hurt' I said telepathically.

'Wtf?! How the hell are you in my head? And get the hell out! My thoughts are private!' He thought back a bit mad.

'You know you're cute when your angry' I thought teasingly.

'S-Shut up!' He thought back.

'Aw is dog boy getting flustered.'

'What the Hell? Raven how are you in my head now?' Ryan ask very confused.

'It's not that hard. Lucy has a telepathic link to all of us and everyone heard what you were thinking... About Lucy, you sly dog you' Raven continued to tease him.

'What? I didnt... I never... Nooo!' He thought confused.

'He's got a crush on Lulu, He's got a crush on Lucy, He's got a crush on Lushy's boobs wait what?' Anastasia thought before downing a beer she got from who knows where.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Ryan said as I said "Anastasia leave my boobs out of this!" Causing everyone in the arena to stare at us for what seemed like hours before my black angels and a few fairy's cracked up laughing at our 'sudden' out bursts.

"Alrighty to the battle" I said a little flushed. "Oh and apparently my daughter and Alice made cheerleader outfits with pompoms so i guess you fairy's can have cheerleaders"

Alice-who was dressed in a pink and white cheerleaders uniform with a pink angel wings emblem on the chest with pink and white pompoms with pink boots-and Lani-who was wearing the same uniform but in black instead of pink with black pompoms and her hair in the most adorable pigtails ever-ran past me to a balcony.

"Alright begin" i said.

"Angels, Angels, we're the best, and you're just like all the rest" Lani chanted first.

"Mean and arrogant, cryin' home, is where you'll be sent" Alice said wanting to top her.

The first move belonged to Courtney "root trap" roots broke through the ground and wrapped around the to fairies making it so they couldn't move.

"With mother nature on our side, watch out and step aside, cuz she's full of pride" Lani chanted and did some moves with her pompoms.

Erza turned to Sai-len and said "please we just want our sister back"

As Sai pulls out a small harp alice chants "Hey Sai-len, even half blind can see right through your lies" then shouted "we love you." Sai then plays a beautiful melody and their two opponents are hypnotized and pass out.

Raven comes up to Lani wearing the exact same uniform minus the pigtails and chants "Lucy, Lucy, not known for long is **exactly**, where she belongs" and crossed her arms smirking

* * *

><p><strong>Booom! Not to play favorites but Rave is awesome<br>****remember to count poo  
>Review anything you want seen<br>My profile has a cover photo contest so please check that**


End file.
